The Naughty Lawyer and The Bulge
by sharniee
Summary: Bella is a student studying to become a lawyer and Edward is her teacher.She falls in love with her teacher and cant stop herself from thinking about the things he could do to her. Little does she know that he is in love with her also.
1. Naughty Lawyer

**BPOV**

Another day of university, I've been studying to become a lawyer for the past 4 years. I actually find this to be particularly boring, but my mother insisted I followed in her direction. I think I would much prefer becoming a veterinarian. My mother is very persuasive when she wants to be. And then I heard it. The only reason I actually bother to continue this study at college.

That sweet sound, I can listen to it for eternity. The sweet sound of his guitar and his voice, oh his voice, it was like I was in heaven. I can't even begin to explain the sound of his voice. It sent chills down my spine just thinking about it. And when I saw him playing his guitar, and those fingers that strummed the strings. Those long fingers, what they could do…. _Bella, you're doing it again._ I quickly snapped back from my fantasies I frequently get every day, I actually didn't mind thinking about what he could do to me it made me feel like a naughty lawyer.

It was stupid, this little crush I had on my teacher. I knew nothing would happen between us, but golly he was everything I've ever wanted. He had that rebel side to him, and that charming side, oh and I can't forget his hairstyle, fuck I loved his hair, I just wanted to constantly touch it. He had the dreamiest eyes I would sit at my desk in class and just stare. They were an emerald green and sometimes they would go a really light brown. And his ass, I can't take my eyes off his ass. _What I would do to look at that in the shower with me…_ I shook my head getting out of those thoughts again.

I deliberately came to class just that little bit early to hear him sing with his guitar. He would be in the same spot every morning and I would sit in a spot where he couldn't see me and listen, oh and stare. This morning I sat there for twenty minutes, before I had to run to class to be there before him.

I was sitting in class waiting for him, with my iPod in and reading a book. Right there I smelt the most familiar smell; it smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. That's when I dropped my book slowly and he was standing right in front of me. His face was only a few inches from mine. _Just reach out and touch him Bella. _The urges to touch him were extremely high, but I found the strength to hold back from my urges that sounded so great.

"Isabella" That sweet voice said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen".

I loved the way he said my name. I have to hold in a little moan every time he says it. Okay this wasn't a small crush at all. It was an obsessive school girl crush and I love every second of it.

"Did you complete the task I set for you?" He raised his eyebrow and had that cheeky little grin that drove me insane on his face.

"Yes, sir I have it right here if you would like to see it" I went to get it out of my bag when he stopped me.

"You can show me after class Isabella". His hand my still on mine as he said this and I all I could do was nod because I was lost for words that he was actually touching me. Not in places I would like but I was more than happy to settle for the hand.

As he wrote the notes on the board for today's lesson I just stared at that mouth-watering ass of his. I glanced up at the clock to see that it was 3.45. Shit, I only had fifteen minutes to copy this shit down. As I quickly wrote down the notes, he dismissed every one except for me. He often did this, kept me back while everyone else left. It didn't bother me the slightest bit, being alone with Mr. Cullen was fine by me.

"Isabella, can you bring up your task please?"  
I slowly walked over to him and handed him the task. He was leaning on his table and looked so sexy. _Imagine him leaning you over the table Bella. _No, I have to stop with these thoughts. There wasn't much age difference between us, I was 24 and he was like 30. Six years was nothing if it meant I could have Edward.

I didn't even realize but he was centimeters away from my face. His breath smelt like mint, I loved every smell about him.  
"Isabella this is outstanding" He said as he was staring me dead in the eye.

"Th-Thank you sir" I hated it when he was this close; I always got so nervous and never knew what to say.  
My eyes turned to the floor, not knowing what to do and then I noticed it. Every time he keeps me back I notice it. I tried to make it look like my eyes were on the floor, but it was just there, bulging out of his pants. The sight of it made me gasp.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" His sweet voice sounded concerned. I looked up at him and just nodded, my eyes darting back down to the bulge in his pants. This happened all too often and I didn't know why. There is no way that he could think I'm attractive, I mean, I'm his student. But there was no one else here to make, well, this happen.

"I-I should go now sir." I said nervously. He lowered his face until his lips were at my ear.

"Very well Isabella, will you be here tomorrow for class? I would like to go over some things after class tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind." His voice almost sounded pleading that I would be here tomorrow. How could I say no to his voice?

"O-Of course Mr. Cullen" I tried to hide the shakiness of my voice but as usual he picked up on it every time. He brushed his thumb over my check, and I bit my lip fighting the urge to touch him back.

"See you tomorrow Isabella"

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen" My voice still a little shaky.

"Isabella?" His voice sounded a little stern and angry.

"Yes sir?"Not knowing if I did something wrong to make him angry at me.

"How many times have I told you, if you are here after I dismiss the class to call me Edward?" He sounded frustrated.

"Oh, sorry Mr.… sorry I mean Edward" _Shit I do this all the time, must stop._ "Edward?" I said sheepishly. "Yes Isabella." He sounded a little confused that I was actually asking him a question after I said I was leaving.

"If you wouldn't mind, even though I don't mind if you called me Isabella, would you call me Bella when we're not in class please?" My eyes quickly went to the floor so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze.

He lifted my chin with his finger so I wouldn't have a choice but to look into his eyes. "Of course, _Bella_. Whatever you wish." And there is was again that smirk I loved to see.

"Thank you Edward."

"Good evening Bella."

On my way home I thought about today's events. Mainly the bulge in his pants. The way it made me feel inside. I bit my lip practically the whole way home, thinking of all the things I would let him do to me with those hands, with that bulge. I finally made it home, to where my dog, Bully, was waiting for me like any other day. "There's my bully Wully" I gave him some food and then literally jumped on my couch and just laid there with a massive smile on my face.


	2. Session

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Edward and his sexy ass, Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy, review :)**

**EPOV**

Ah another day of teaching, I can't complain I love teaching this class. I can't believe this is the last year. After 4 years I have become really attracted to one person in the class_. Edward you sound like a pervert! She is your student you dirty fuck. _In a way I knew that little voice in my head was right, but I can't help the way I feel, can I?

As I drove to work, I was already hard just thinking about her. Today is going to be a long day. As I parked my Volvo in its usual parking spot I noticed that Isabella's car was already here. She usually does beat me here and I knew exactly why. Every morning before class I love to sit and play my guitar to help me concentrate on the class instead of Isabella, I guess you could say it calms me or my friend that is constantly throbbing against my pants.

As I sit and play my latest piece of work that I wrote, I notice that she is sitting in the same spot watching me. She is my inspiration to play and sing every morning, she always looks so peaceful listening to me and I would do anything to make that girl happy. After about 20 minutes of me playing and her listening I decide it's time I went to my class, but then like every other morning Isabella runs to class and like usual trips over her own feet. I want to run over and help her but I'm sure she would be embarrassed so I just sit back and laugh as this is a common thing that she does.

Walking into that classroom and seeing Isabella reading her book and bopping along to her IPod I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so careless, so free. Again being the perverted fuck that I am I ask her to stay back, because I love spending time alone with her.

Finally class is over and I get to admire that fucking sweet ass of hers..Alone. Being alone with her makes me feel so happy, not just me but my friend that is once again hard up against my pants. What Isabella is wearing isn't helping the situation at all either. She was in a black skirt and a hot pink singlet top that didn't really cover much it came down so you could see her cleavage. Fuck I could take her on my desk right now. Just as I think I couldn't get any harder she bites her lip. Fuck I love it when she does that! The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I start to think even more things that I could do to this girl that is standing in front of me.

I love the way she gets nervous when I'm to close, and the way she shivers when I whisper in her ear, the way she blushes every time she notices the bulge in my pants and then the way she gets nervous so she says she has to go. I hate it when she leaves its like my world goes dark until the next day when I see her again.

I was surprised that she asked me to call her Bella. I always thought she preferred Isabella as she never corrected me. I don't know how many times I said Bella to myself after she left, but it would never get old. _Imagine saying Bella while you're fucking her Edward._ Gah here comes my perverted side again.

The whole time I was driving home I was thinking my little perverted thoughts. _Imagine her dressed as a lawyer in a high skirt, tight business shirt so you can see the perfect shape of her breasts and high heels walking through your front door and you taking her then and there. _Edward, shut up! I really have to work on not thinking this way, its never going to happen she is my student I will get fired!

I had to whack off 4 times before my hard one finally went away, yes this happens regularly. As I got out of the shower the doorbell rang. Who the fuck is that? Fuck it I'm not getting dressed, so I wrapped the towel around me and answered the door.

"Fuck man, put some fucking clothes on, I come here to have a beer and watch the footy with you, but instead I find you half fucking naked answering the door!? What if it wasn't me what if it was some innocent old lady? She would have a heart attack!"

"Shut up Emmett you love it." I winked at him and let him in.

"So you gunna put some clothes on, or do I have to admire your _sexy_ body?" he said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay you can admire me. Be jealous bitch!" I said while I was flexing my arms and abs.

"Shut the fuck up man go and get dressed so we can watch some footy"

"Okay chill gee I know your jealous and all-"before I could say anymore he cut me off "NOW!"

I walked into my room laughing while I got dressed. Emmett was part of my family practically; I've known him since I was 12 or some shit like that. He is like a brother to me I guess. I would fuck any motherfucker up who fucked with him.

As I walked back into the lounge room I slapped in him the back of the head on my way past the lounge.

"Ow, fuck why you do that!?"

"I don't know, for interrupting my whacking off session?" I said while laughing and Emmett just gave me the most shocked look I've ever seen.

"Yuck man, I don't want to know what you were doing!" His nose was all wrinkled up and he was gagging. " So how is that Isabella chick anyway?" he asked curiously.

"You know still smoking hot, wish she was here instead of you, that way instead of you sitting on my couch I would be fucking her." I grinned a real goofy grin at him.

"Ha! You know you would never get that girl man"

"Yeah I know, one can only hope Em"


	3. Complications

**For all of you people that didn't know what footy is it is football or gridiron.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters they are all Stephanie Meyer's**

**So review :)  
**

**BPOV**

My smile soon faded when I heard his car. Every afternoon at five it's like I'm not happy anymore. At college I feel so care free and happy, but then Jacob comes home from work and my world crashes down. He is my boyfriend of nearly a year, but we've known each other since we were little, our fathers are best friends. We are best friends.

I love Jake, but not the same way I love Edward. Jacob and I are only together because it seemed like it was meant to be that way, you know being friends for so long. Then having Edward as a teacher my feelings for Jake went out the window. I have only noticed my feelings for Edward over the past six months or so. It doesn't feel right with Jake anymore. _Bella you sound like a bitch!_ Oh shut up brain.

"Honey I'm home" Jake called out with excitement.

"In the lounge room Jake" I feel so bad, I need to tell him but I don't know how. This will crush him.

He came up behind me and kissed me on the forehead. "How was your day today Bells?"

"Same old, same old" I lied, because today was great, it was perfect and I wish I was still in the class room with Edward. "Are you hungry?" I asked trying to change the subject from my day.

"Starving, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure why not, only if we can go to _Casa di Nico_" I loved Italian food and this was by far my favorite restaurant. My dad used to take me there when I was younger until he had that big accident.

He was on the night shift at the police station and got called out to a house that was having a big party and were too noisy. It was raining and the roads were wet and slippery. A car lost control and hit my dad's car sending him flying into a tree. He hit his head pretty hard and broke his leg. He was in a coma for two weeks, when he finally woke up they found that he had permanent memory loss. I spent my childhood with my father as my mother left when I was only three. Charlie, my father, doesn't remember my childhood with him at all; he occasionally remembers things but only little things. After the accident my mother, Renee, came back to stay with us for a little while, that is when I became close with her again. She tried to convince me to go back to Forks with her, but I loved my father and would never leave him. So here I am still in Seattle.

I don't live with Charlie anymore, I moved out about two years ago. He insisted I stayed close to him so I live four houses away from him. Reeeal close huh? I don't mind having an over protective father and I don't mind living so close, this way I can still check on him and cook his meals. He would seriously burn water. Either way, I love him.

"Of course we can go there. Where else would we go?" Jake said sarcastically.

"I want to drive, you drive like a granny!" Jake's driving is so slow I don't know how one can drive so slowly, I could walk faster than his driving.

"You drive to fast!"

"Don't be a girl, give me the keys" I asked with my hand out waiting for the keys.

"Fine!" He pouted his lips and stuck his tongue out at me while he gave me the keys. He can be such a kid sometimes.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Jake wouldn't let me have my music to loud which totally sucked I can't live without my music. When I am driving it has to be loud other wise I can't concentrate properly. So to keep me occupied I thought of the one and only, Edward. I know it was wrong of me to as Jacob was sitting right beside me but I couldn't help it, he was my thoughts now.

We were finally seated after fifteen minutes. I was reading over the menu but the things I was reading weren't registering in my brain, my thoughts were still with Edward. His voice, his smell, his ass oh and his bulge. All these things were just going in and out of my mind I couldn't think properly.

"Bella? Helloooo?" Jake was staring at me with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Finally you listen. What did you want to eat, my sweet?"

I felt so guilty when he called me names like that, I don't have the strength to say them back to him. Man I have dug myself a deep hole.

"Just the usual, Risotto alla Pitocca" It was my favorite meal here, the classic chicken risotto, yum.

As Jake ordered my mind went walk about again. His smile, which could light up anyone's day. His breath, that minty smell I will never forget. I wish I could taste the minty freshness of his breath. I got light headed just thinking about it imagine if it really happened? _It will never happen Bella, he is your teacher and you have a boyfriend._ Grr. I wish my subconscious would go away. His fingers, oh his fingers what he could do with them. It sent a chill down my spine when those thoughts popped into my mind. His bulge- I was cut off suddenly by Jake asking what I wanted to drink.

"Just a midori and lemonade please, you can drive home Jake I'll let you" I said with a grin because I knew he wouldn't be able to drink if he had to drive home.

"Yeah thanks, I'm still having one beer though"

Me drinking and him driving didn't really bother him, he wasn't really a drinker. He liked to stay fit, don't know why he can't get any more buff then what he is. Thinking about buff made my thoughts return back to Edward. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt. I bet he is buff as well. I mean I love the way he dresses, its sort of casual but also with a formal touch to it, but underneath those clothes is where I want to go and lets say explore? _Bella stop it!_ Argh I'm in trouble.

Dinner was relaxing in a weird way. The drive home was so slow. I felt like walking, and I'm sure I would beat him back home. Even though I'm the chief's daughter I love the thrill of going fast in a car. I think that is the only rule I break, not that my dad knows.

As we finally pulled into the driveway, Jasper's car was there. Jasper was Jacobs work mate. Jacobs best friend. He doesn't speak much, but when he does it is always important. Alice was with him, she is his girlfriend they have been together since they were teenagers. I guess you could say she was my best friend. We did everything together.

"Bella!" she screamed as she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Alice"

"It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"It has been a day Alice"

"Yeah that's ages to me, I missed you" She said as she pulled me into a hug again.

Jasper and Jake were talking about some work business. They both worked at a mechanic shop, Jasper was like Jake's boss. While they talked about that, Alice and I were talking about what we were going to do over the weekend. Of course she wanted to go shopping and I don't know how to say no to her so it looks like I am going shopping.

After about an hour Jasper and Alice left. I loved having Alice around she was like a sister to me. I still haven't told her about Edward yet, I don't think I will she can't keep anything from Jasper. I would much prefer me telling Jacob how I truly feel instead of Jasper slipping it out.

I went to bed after watching some T.V. I was laying there for a good ten minutes with a blank mind, before Edward came to my thoughts again. Jake finally came to bed and pulled me into a hug and kissed me goodnight.

"I love you" I suddenly felt guilty when he said those three words but I said them back because I did love him just not the same way I loved Edward.

I laid there staring into space tossing and turning trying to get to sleep but the guilt was ripping through me. I have to tell Jake soon. _There is no point Bella; nothing is going to happen between you and Edward. You will crush yourself and Jacob._ I don't care brain! He needs to know how I feel.

Ah tonight is going to be a long night.


	4. FML

**Diclaimer- I don't own any of the characters sadly :( But Stephanie Meyer does :)**

**EPOV**

Emmet ended up crashing on the couch, drunk as always, while I laid in my bed wishing I didn't have to get up. The light was beaming through the curtains telling me to get up. I had a headache and felt like I was going to throw up. I drank way to much last night, but I needed to keep my mind from Isabella.

As I walked out into the lounge room I laughed at the way Emmett was sleeping and threw a pillow at him. He groaned then went back to sleep. He was so lazy! I went into the kitchen and took two headache tablets then went for a shower.

In the shower I thought of Isabella, those thoughts made me whack off three times. She is going to be the death of me. I got dressed into some black jeans and a blue t-shirt with my black converse. I only dressed like this on the weekends as I had to look professional as a teacher, which was the downfall of the job.

When I was deep in thought about what I am going to do this weekend the phone rang. Who the fuck rings me on Saturday morning at 10am!? I shouldn't even be awake.

"What?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello would be nice Edward."

"Hi dad" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Son, I have something to ask of you."

"Yeah? Go ahead."

"I would much rather explain at your house, do you mind if I come over?"

"Of course you can you shouldn't even have to ask" My parents bring out my sensitive side it gets annoying sometimes.

As I waited for my father, Carlisle, I woke up Emmett telling him dad will be here soon and to get the fuck off my couch. After about ten minutes he finally sat up and groaned a little more because I woke him up too early. As my dad knocked on the door, Emmett was leaving to give us some time alone, as we hardly see each other anymore.

"See ya Em, Hi dad"

"Bye Cullen"

"Hey son"

"Where is mum?"

"That's what I have to talk to you about Edward" Uh oh this couldn't be good.

"Your mother and I haven't been agreeing too much lately, we have been fighting constantly" Oh no he's crying. "You know I love your mother very much but we have decided to get a divorce" I was sitting there with my mouth open and nothing to say. My parents are my world, Esme; my mother means everything to me. I didn't know what to say at all.

"Oh" that was the only word I could get out. I had a pain in my chest, they were perfect together. They taught me everything I know, _together, _and now they are apart. This can't be happening.

"Son, I have another thing to ask you."

"What's that?"

"I have given the house to your mother, therefore I need a place to stay until I can find somewhere for myself. So I am asking if I can stay here for a couple of weeks."

"Of course dad" I was still shocked by what he told me and didn't have many words at all.

"Thanks son. I have my stuff in the car; I'll just go and get it." He sounded really upset, and I could imagine why. They have been married for twenty five years and now they are apart. It all seems like a dream.

When he left to get his stuff, everything was falling down. I needed someone to talk to; I couldn't talk to my brother as I lost his number. The person I wanted to talk to I wouldn't see until Monday, besides she doesn't need to hear about my problems.

Dad finally came back inside and put his stuff down in the spare room. I told him I needed to go out for something and to make himself at home.

I quickly jumped into my Volvo and turned the music up to block the thoughts of my parents. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get out of the house. The only place I could think of that would be close to _Bella_ is the college. I knew it would be open for the weekend tutoring so that's where I drove to.

I parked in my usual spot and headed for my classroom. I sat in _Bella's_ seat and just thought of my childhood with both of my parents _together. _I sat there for two hours, just thinking.

I drove back home, doing well over the speed limit. When I walked in my door my dad was a mess, he was on the couch crying, with a bottle of Smirnoff in one hand gulping it down. I have never seen him drink before, or in this state at all, for that matter.

I said I'm back and then went into my room and rang my mother to see how she was holding up.

"Hey mum, how are you?"

"Oh Edward tell me your father is okay? He took off from here so fast I thought he was going to have a car accident." She sounded so worried.

"Yes, his okay he is going to stay with me for little while. Now tell me how you are?"

"Everything is just a mess, but I think this is for the best. We could never agree on anything anymore, I didn't like to fight with him." She started crying. I hated it when my mother cried it always hit my soft spot and made my eyes fill up in tears.

"It's okay; everything is going to be fine." I lied because I hated seeing or hearing my mother upset. "If you need to talk just call, I love you mum"

"I love you too Edward." She hung up the phone still bawling her eyes out.

When I came out of my room my father was so drunk. He didn't care about anything; he told me he was going for a drive to find a hot chick to get his mind off things. I couldn't believe what he said so I pushed him back onto the couch and started abusing him.

"How the fuck can you think like that. Mum is over there crying, you're over here drunk wanting to fuck another girl!? Are you fucking insane??" I couldn't calm down. The pain that was in my chest was multiplying. I had to leave again. I hid my dad's keys so he couldn't drive anywhere. I couldn't even look at him, I just left.

"Edward where are y-"I slammed the door before he could even finish.

I drove to Emmett's; it was only five minutes down the road. I sat there and told him what happened between my parents and what my father wants to do. Emmett wanted to go to my house and hit my dad. Emmett has always been close to my mum. He even called her mum. One day when we came home from school, Emmett and I were starving so Emmett walked up to mum and says 'Muuummmyy I'm hungry can you make cupcakes?' He whined like a little girl for fucking cupcakes, calling my mother, mummy?? He was definitely part of my family.

I sat at Emmett's for a good three hours before I went back home to face my father. I pulled up into the driveway and noticed a car I've never seen before. As I walked up to my front door I heard a female voice. I didn't know why there was a female in the house with my drunken father but my rage hit the highest it could get. I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing!?" I just walked in on my father having sex with a woman I have never seen in my life. How could he betray my mother like this? After not even a day he is screwing another woman, is that even legal?

"Edward I found a hot chick!" He said in his drunken form. "This is my secretary, Kate." He said with a smug voice. "She is my new _sugar mamma_" Ewww that's wrong on so many levels." I wang heeer." He couldn't even talk properly. I mean wang? What the fuck. I think it meant rang. "Tos you says I couldn't drive" Ah shut up dad. He wasn't even making sense.

"I don't give a fuck who it is, get some fucking clothes on and get her out of my house and when she is gone I want you gone too." I didn't care where he went, if he could fuck this Kate chick on my couch I'm sure he could stay with her for a couple of weeks.

"Edward, I'm so-"I cut him off. "Fucking now dad!" I couldn't contain my temper anymore I was going to hit him. Just when I thought my rage couldn't get any higher it just fucking did.

He finally left the house with that Kate girl. Apparently he is going to stay with her for awhile. Not that I really cared.

I called Emmett and invited him over. We talked for ages and got seriously fucked up. At least I don't go looking for other girls, I'm hooked on _Bella_ and we're not even together! How could my father do that to my mother after twenty five years of marriage? Man he's fucked up.

I finally found my way to my bed after tripping over numerous of times. The last thing I thought about before I passed out was how big of a headache I am going to have tomorrow morning, and there is only one more day till I see Isabella. Everything might be okay then, once I see her. She lightens up every day of mine. Even at the worst of times. I am so in love with this girl.


	5. Shopping Spree

**I sadly don't own the characters, SM does. Man she is lucky.**

**Sorry for the jumpiness of these point of views, but it had to be done for the chapter to make sense.**

**Thanks the reviews it makes me smile from ear to ear.**

**So after the chapter please review :)**

**BPOV**

I finally got to sleep, after tossing and turning. It felt like I was only asleep for ten minute before I was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. I turned over and looked at the clock, 9:45. Oh shit, Alice will be here soon. I quickly jumped out of bed and got in the shower. I showered at ninja speed. I dressed in my skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with my blue converse. The smell was still lingering in the room and it smelt like heaven. Mmm my favourite breakfast. I walked down the hall to find Jake at the table with our plates set with a rose next to my plate.

"Morning Jake"

"Morning bells" He jumped up and kissed me on the forehead. He grabbed the rose and gave it to me, which followed by another kiss. "I love you Bella" Wow where is this coming from?

"Love you too Jake"

**JPOV**

I was head of heels for Bella; I wanted to do something special this morning. So I got up, even though I wanted to stay where I was and look at my gorgeous girlfriend all day. I knew she loved bacon and eggs in the morning so that's what I cooked. I had the table all set out; there was orange juice, our breakfast and a single rose I got for her. Today was special; today I was going to propose to her. I loved her so much, more than anything in this world. I was going to do it this morning, I am going to wait for tonight, but I wanted the whole day to be special. She is my life and I can't see me without her ever.

**BPOV**

"Eat bells" He was very happy this morning, I have no idea why.

"Okay, okay"

"So what have you and Alice got planned for today?"

"Shopping as usual, you got anything planned?"

"I'm going to go and help jasper with something while you ladies are gone"

"What do you have to help Jazz with?"

"Just the usual, cars." Hmm something was up; he had that look in his eye.

As soon as I finished my breakfast, the phone rang. Damn she was good.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, you ready?" She sounded so excited to go shopping, she literally lives at the shopping mall.

"Sure am, when will you be here?"

"Already am Bella" Was she for real? I looked out the window and there she was waving at me like a school girl.

"See you in a sec"

I hung up the phone, ran to the bedroom and grabbed my jacket, wallet and keys. On my way out I gave Jake a quick kiss. I didn't like to keep Alice waiting; especially for shopping she would murder me.

"Let's go!" She is so pushy; she goes shopping all the time. She is lucky I am even going, I hate shopping. I guess she makes it fun though.

Alice was like me and liked to drive a car fast, so we sped through the streets of Seattle until we got to the mall. She quickly found a park. As soon as she was parked she was already out the door jumping up and down telling me to hurry up. She pulled me into the mall and that's when the fun started.

We went to practically every store. No we did go to every store. We had so many bags; we had to get two trolleys just to get it to the car. We tried on shoes and clothes and brought what ever we tried on, so know I have a whole new wardrobe. Alice is making us come back tomorrow, because some big sale starts tomorrow. So my weekend is going to consist of shopping, the thing I hate, and no Edward, the person I can't get enough of. Gee my weekends suck.

On our way home we went to KFC, for lunch/dinner. It was 4 o'clock so I didn't know what to class it as, seeing as we haven't had lunch but it was close to dinner. My feet were sore, so I made Alice go through the drive thru. We discarded of the evidence that we ate KFC and drove back home.

It took me two trips to take all of my bags in. I said bye to Alice and she told me she would ring me tonight. I walked into the house and collapsed on the lounge. My feet were aching and my stomach was full from what I just ate. Jake walked down the hall just in a towel, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Wow, looks like someone ran up the credit card bill" Jake said, with a sarcastic tone. He knows whenever I go out with Alice this happens.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We are going back out tomorrow too, big sale." I was too exhausted to actually make sense; all I wanted to do was sleep. "How was your day Jake?"

"It was alright, nothing too exciting." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you want to go out tonight for some dinner?" Oh no, not food. Just the thought of it was going to make me sick.

"I'm really not hungry Jake, I just ate. I am really tired as well I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, maybe tomorrow night yeah?" He looked disappointed but agreed with me anyway.

**JPOV**

Well there goes my plans, of proposing tonight. I had it all worked out. We were going to go to _Casa di Nico, _her favourite restaurant. She always makes me get the drinks, so I was going to get the finest wine they had and put the ring at the bottom of it. Why did Alice have to wear her out? I wanted to ask this girl in marriage tonight, because I can't bear to be without her. I know it's just a piece of paper with our signatures, but I want her to wear my ring, to show the world she is mine, forever. I guess I have to wait until tomorrow night; hopefully nothing gets in the way.

**BPOV**

I tried on all of the things I brought and showed Jake. He seemed to like the tight short dresses the most. _Hmm wonder if Edward would too… Bella stop! _I continued my fashion show for Jake, by the end of it he couldn't keep his hands off me. Even though I was tired, I needed Jake. He told me to put on the black tight dress again. I don't know why because he just took it back off anyway. I felt bad for doing this to him, but I needed release. So we made love that night. The only thing that was bad about the sex with Jake was that he was too slow, I wanted some excitement. I was over this vanilla sex. I wanted something more. I guess it's like how I like to drive my cars fast, I guess I want this fast too, but Jake doesn't like fast. He is so lame. _I bet you Edward is fast. Mmm I would ride on his disco stick. Bella stop it! Jake is right next to you._

"Woah that was awesome! Baby you _rock _my world all the time." It might be good for Jake, but I get so bored.

"I know I do." _I would like the rock Edward's world. _This is really bad, I shouldn't be thinking like this just after Jake and I had so called sex. More like boring, lame sex.

"Goodnight bells. Love you"

"Love you too, Night."

I fell asleep straight away, the first night in ages that I haven't tossed and turned. I got woken up by my phone ringing. I looked at like time 9.00am. I quickly got up and answered my phone.

"Hello" My voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella guess what!" She sounded even more excited then what she does when we are going to go shopping.

"What?"

"Jasper asked me to marry him!" I could hear the tears and the excitement in her voice.

"Oh my god, no way! Congratulations!"

"I want you to be my Brides maid."

"Of course I will! This is so exciting"

"I know, I'll be over in an hour for our big sale okay?"

"Okay, bride to be"

" Ahhh that sounds so cool, Bye Bella!"

"Cya"

I went back into the bedroom, to find Jake awake.

"What was all that about?"

"Jasper asked Alice to marry her, isn't that exciting?"

"Oh really? Cool." He didn't sound too excited, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just still tired." Yeah right, I didn't buy that but I didn't push I any further.

**JPOV**

Great, I can't propose now. It would be weird proposing on the same day. Argh I should of told someone my plans; it would have been a lot easier. I am happy for Jazz and Alice, but disappointed I don't get to put my ring on Bella's finger yet. Maybe I'm not meant to ask her yet? Things happen for a reason right?

**BPOV**

"Okay, I've gotta get ready"

I showered a little more slowly this time, and ate some toast for breakfast. Alice was here soon after. I gave her a massive hug; she couldn't stop smiling the whole drive there. We sped our way there again, dancing and singing along to songs on the radio. She quickly found a car spot, I got out of the car and there it no, no, no, no. It couldn't be could it? It was. Edward was here. His car is parked right next to Alice's. Right then my heart was pounding so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.


	6. Things can get worse

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me happy.**

**I don't own any of the characters, SM does.**

**Please review :)**

**EPOV**

I woke up with a huge headache like I thought I would, but that didn't matter. _Tomorrow, Cullen, tomorrow._ I get to see Bella tomorrow! It has been way too long. I want to see her smile, her eyes, I want to breathe in her scent. I want to hear her voice. Most of all I want her to see what she does to me, yes my bulge. I lay in bed for about an hour thinking of her before I decided it was time to get up.

I made my way to the kitchen, head spinning. I got an Advil and some water. I was expecting Emmett to be crashed on the lounge still but he was no where to be seen. He must of left earlier, something must be wrong for him to leave. I'm sure he will fill me in later.

I walked back into my room, no idea what I was doing. I walked in ran, my hand through my hair and walked back out. _Well that was pointless Cullen._ Ah shut up. I decided to go for a shower. My usual routine followed while I was in the shower. Wash my hair, whack off, wash myself, whack off, stand there for a bit and then finally whack off again. This girl was going to be the death of me for sure.

I walked back into my room in my towel; I pulled out a black t-shirt with my grey skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and something was wrong. I took off my shirt and put on the blue one I had, ah that's better. Yes I suffer from OCD, only a mild case though. I put on my black converse and made my way back to the bathroom because I needed to pee really badly. After washing my hands, I looked at my hair and didn't even bother trying to tame it I gave up ages ago, it had a mind of its own. I ran my hand through it and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As I sat at the table eating I kept looking at the couch my father fucked that girl on. My anger was raging again, I couldn't eat anymore and I definitely couldn't look at that couch anymore. So I grabbed my keys and set out to buy a new couch, one I wouldn't be disgusted by looking at it. I stopped at my door contemplating whether or not to take my motorbike instead. _What if you brought something? Where would you put it on a motorbike?_ Hmm I hate it when my brain is right. Car it is.

I started her up, and set out for the mall in Seattle. Bellevue was only about fifteen minutes away so it wasn't that far to go. So I turned up my music and sped through the streets. My IPod was on shuffle and before I knew it I was singing along to _Empire State of Mind._

_In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
these streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
lets hear it for New York, New York, New York_

I don't know why I like this song, it's weird. Catchy I guess. _You're a_ _girl Cullen._ Am not! _Are too._ I'm not going to fight with you brain! I pulled into the parking lot and went into the first park I found. I stepped out of the car and took a breath, I hate shopping!

I walked into the mall and went to the first store I saw that sold couches. I didn't care how much it was, I was rolling in money so it didn't matter. When my grandfather passed away he left my father a whole heap of money, I got 6 million same with my brother and my parents got the rest. So I went into the store and found a couch that was extremely comfortable, it was suede and puffy. It had a three seater and two recliners. Perfect. So I brought that one, and ordered it to be delivered sometime this afternoon.

Seeing as I was already here I decided to go and buy some new clothes. I picked out some new jeans and t-shirts, but then I thought about how I needed new things to wear to college. I brought some new dressy shirts, white one with stripes, a light blue one, grey one and a dark blue one. I got some pants and a new belt to go with them. As I was about to walk out I noticed a sale at the converse store, I could do with new converse so I headed over there. I was looking at the blue converse when I looked up, connecting eyes with the most breathe taking person on the earth. Isabella. My heart was thumping. I didn't have to wait until tomorrow to see her. _Aren't you a lucky bastard?_ Yes, yes I am. I grabbed the box of shoes and headed over toward her.

"Isabella"

"Ed-Edward"

"Fancy seeing you here" She was dressed in a red shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. She was gorgeous. The outfits she wears to college are hot, but this, this is my style. This just put the cherry on the cake for me. I am in love with Isabella Swan; everything about her. When she was at the college she didn't seem like this girl that was standing in front of me. I thought she was well a girly girl; skirts, make-up and high heels. There is so much I have to learn about this girl.

Before Bella could say anything, a little brown haired girl interrupted. She reminded me of a pixie.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me?" She had a smile from ear to ear on her face, and she was very bubbly.

"Alice this is Edward, my teacher. Edward this is Alice, my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice"

"Same to you Edward"

"Come on Bella we have sales to get to, lovely to meet you Edward but we have to go before all the good stuff gets sold!" No she can't take her away already. A sudden disappointment hit me.

"See you tomorrow Edward."

"Have fun shopping, Bye Bella." She rolled her eyes at me and mouthed the words 'help me'. I guess she doesn't like shopping either. All I could do was laugh at that. Another thing we have in common.

I watched her walk away and when she was out of sight, I paid for my shoes and left.

On the way home, I couldn't stop smiling. I felt happy for the first time this weekend. I knew she could make everything right again and I only saw her for five minutes. She had a soft spot in my heart, I'm sure I would turn the world upside down just to make her happy. It made me sad to think that we can never be together, she is my student. She is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, but the girl I know I can never have. All I can do is hope.

I pulled into my driveway not putting the car in the garage because I was going to go to Emmett's later anyway. I got to the front door and I could hear my phone ringing. I quickly tried to get inside dropping all my bags in the process. Fuck.

"Hello" My voice slightly agitated.

"Hi Edward" Oh wow it was my brother. We weren't very close and he only called if something was wrong.

"Oh hey bro, what's happening?"

"Not much but I am having a party that I want you to come to, I will explain when you get here" A party? I would always make up an excuse not to go to his stupid party things, but he really wanted me to go for some reason.

"Ah. Yeah, sure. When?"

"It's in a month's time. I'll call you when it gets closer anyway"

"Okay man, see you then."

"See ya Edward."

He was probably throwing a family party thing to try and get mum and dad back together; doubt that would happen. He has always been the more successful one of the family and it really shits me. Mum and dad would choose him over me any day. We don't contact each other anymore, like I said only if it's an emergency or something. He is a total jerk. I'm angry just thinking about him. To get my mind off things I decided to get this couch out of my house. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

After about half an hour I finally got it out into the yard. I didn't care what happened to it, so I left it near the gutter. There was nothing wrong with it so I'm sure someone would pick it up. I ran inside and got a piece of paper and wrote 'Free to good home'. As soon as I stuck it to the chair, someone in a car stopped and asked if they could have it. Well that was easy.

I decided to quickly go over and see Emmett before my lounge came. So I got in my car, put the music full ball and drove. When I got to his house, his car was parked over his grass; he never parks on his grass he cherishes his grass. Something is definitely up.

I didn't bother to knock on the door I just walked in. Oh my God. Emmett was a mess. He was on the couch crying, he never fucking cries. Something was wrong for sure.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"S-She. I. No. It's a dream." He was shaking now. He couldn't talk properly at all, and he definitely couldn't get the words out to say what he wanted too.

"What's a dream?" I was worried now. I have never seen Emmett like this before.

"She's fucking gone man, she's gone." He broke down again. I didn't want to push him but I wanted to know who he was talking about.

"Em, who is gone? Tell me man, your scaring me."

"Rose, she's gone. She died man." Right when he said these words I had tears streaming down my cheeks. It was a dream, right? Rosalie was Emmett's sister, my sister. This couldn't be true. I wanted to know how but I definitely wasn't going to push him for information at the moment. I sat on the lounge trying not to cry but I couldn't help it. Emmett, Rose and I were a team, we did everything together. She went overseas with her boyfriend, Mike. We told her it was a bad idea without one of us but she wouldn't listen. She was the most stubborn girl on this earth. How could something happen to her? If Mike was responsible for this, I was going to kill him. She was our baby sister, which we will never be able to get back.

"I don't know what to say Emmett, I can't fucking believe this."

"I know man, I know."

"How Em?"

"That fucking dickhead was speeding and ran off the road into a tree; the car flipped four times and then ran into another tree. She died instantly. That fucker is in intensive care. I hope he fucking dies. Rose hates speeding, how could he do this?"

"I don't know man, this is all fucked up." If he survived I was going to kill the fucker. I know she wasn't really family but I've known her since she was a baby. Emmett, Rose and I were inseparable, until she went overseas.

Everything this weekend has gone wrong. I have never seen my temper so high before. Except toward my brother, when I tried to kill him but that's a different story. This weekend is so fucked up. I can't wait until college. Things might be normal until I return home. I need someone to comfort me through all of this, I only want one person. A person I can never have, a person I know that can keep me sane from all of this bullshit. Someone I won't be ashamed to cry in front of because I love her. Someone I can talk to about all my shit and stop keeping it bottled up inside. That person is Isabella of course. Again I can only hope.


	7. Does he really like me?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I sadly dont own any of the characters, SM does.**

**Please click the review button at the end of this chapter :)**

**BPOV**

How could she take me away from Edward so suddenly? Yeah I know about her fetish with shopping but what about my fucking fetish? I guess she didn't know I liked him, but still! I said hi then I literally said bye straight after, argh! So now I am stuck shopping for stupid sales in a shit mood. Nobody messes with how long I get to see Edward. Who does she think she is, my mother? I am so angry right now. I don't even know why, he is my teacher I should be freaked out by seeing him out of school. Instead I was like a little pansy as soon as I saw him. My heart started to beat out of my chest and my stomach started to turn with happiness. He dresses so different out of school, _ohh I likey_. He was buying converse, blue ones! I have blue converse! I now love them.

Alice soon pulled me out of my thoughts, gosh she is getting annoying.

"Oh Bella, what about these?" She was holding up a pair of black high heels.

"Ah no Alice, I am quite happy with my converse" I was happy with them, I was happy before I knew Edward wore them but now I will never wear any other shoe.

"Gawd, you're so boring!" She whined to me for like the fiftieth time because I wouldn't buy what she wanted me too.

"Alice I know you love shopping and I hate to drag you away from it, but I really just want to go home. I am all shopped out."

"Are you kidding me? We have only been here for three hours!"

"Only? That's a lot for me you know."

"Again with the boringness Bella; fine we'll go but you owe me!" I owe her a lot, but she owes me double for dragging me away from my sex god!

The drive home was quiet and awkward. I wanted to tell her about Edward but I knew she would tell Jasper which means Jake would find out. I was ready for Jake to know yet, I know it's wrong but I think this is just one of those things that I will get over, you know a school girl crush. Although, I don't think school girls fantasize over their teacher's bulges or what their fingers could do, do they? _No Bella they don't! This is more than a school girl crush; it's an obsessive school girl crush!_ Oh shut up brain, let me feel good about this just for once, let me not feel so guilty all the time! _It's your ass._ Yeah I know, so just leave me alone to perve in peace.

When we arrived home Alice asked if everything was okay, I put on my fake smile and told her everything was fine that I didn't get much sleep and that I was tired. She seemed to buy that and left the conversation at that. I congratulated her once again and walked inside.

"Jake, I'm home" I yelled out from the door. The only reply I got was from Bully when he leaped up and gave me a big slobbery lick on the cheek.

"Jaake?" Still no answer; he must have gone out. House to myself, what to do, what to do?

I decided to finish off my 'homework' Edward set for me. I am hoping I get to wait till after class to hand it to him, I love our 'alone' time. I love breathing in his scent, love how he calls me Bella and most of all I love his bulge. I still don't know what to think of it, but I love looking at it; his so big. No that's not the word, humongous; yeah that's the word .I wonder if the sex would be better. I mean he is a lot bigger than Jake. Maybe it would hurt a little._ Stop Bella, nothing is going to happen anyway. Plus you have a boyfriend are you forgetting that?_ No stupid brain I'm not forgetting that. I actually feel really guilty.

I got back on task and finished what I was doing. Just as I printed it out Jake walked through the door.

"Hey Jake, where have you been?"

"Hey Bells, I was just hanging out with Jazz. I had a beer with him to congratulate him for the big proposal."

"Ah fair enough. You hungry?"

"Yeah, do you want to order pizza or something?"

"Yeah sure."

While Jake ordered I went for a shower. As I washed my hair I could smell the strawberry scent from it. I wonder if Edward notices. _Why does it matter? _It doesn't I was just saying, gosh. Why did I have to be with Jake? Edward could be standing here with me in this shower. I don't think we would be showering; I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. _The problem isn't you being with Jake stupid, the problem is that he is your teacher. You forget that too?_ I hate you at the moment brain, can't let me think about him for one second without making me feel guilty huh? That's it I am going to tell Jake how I really feel; soon.

By the time I got out and got dressed in my pajamas the pizza was already here. I could only eat two pieces before I was full. Jake ate the rest of the pizza. He was such a pig sometimes. He has always been like this even when we were kids, if there was food left over you just gave it to garbage guts and it was gone.

"Oh, So You Think You Can Dance is on in like five minutes!" I fucking loved that show.

"Calm down, the TV isn't going anywhere."

I jumped up and sat right in front of the TV like a little kid about to watch Sesame Street. For the next hour I will not move. Jake was talking to me but I took no notice, my fucking show was on.

"No! No! No! They can't fucking leave. They are my favorite! No!"

"Bella calm down it's just a show."

"Calm down!? Embry and Tanya left! How can I calm down?"

"Okay this is my cue to say goodnight, Night Bells."

"Whatever." I sat there yelling at the screen for another 15 minutes before I decided to turn it off and go to bed.

As I crawled into bed, Jake started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You, you're cute when you're angry."

"No I'm not." He rolled over and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes you are. Love you Bells, see you in the morning."

"Love you too Jake. And I'm not cute when I'm angry"

My sleep that night was full of dreams about Edward. They were R rated dreams; I have been having them a lot lately. Dreams where he controls me. Dreams that when he asks me for something sexual and I give it to him no questions asked. He had a room with chains and whips which I loved. I guess you could say I was his submissive. I wish I never woke from those dreams, most mornings I wish they were true.

I pulled myself out of bed and went for a shower; I dressed in my black skirt with my white blouse. I ate breakfast fairly quickly, said goodbye to Jake and headed off to college. Monday mornings, the mornings I should hate, but I don't, I love them. As I pulled up to the college his car was already there, parked in his usual spot. I knew where he was, he was playing his guitar. I literally ran out of the parking lot to where he usually sits. There he was, with his guitar and long fingers strumming to a piece of music that I haven't heard yet. There weren't any words, but it was beautiful; just like the man playing it. I could tell the song was coming to a close and I knew it was time to get to class. I got up from where I was sitting and started walking to class, but before I knew it he was walking right beside me.

My stomach started turning and started to get goose bumps.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning Edward"

"You're looking good this morning." Did he just compliment me? He never compliments me.

"Thanks" That was all I could get out, I wanted to say that he looks ten times better but the words wouldn't fall from my mouth.

"Did you complete the work I set?"

"Of course I did. Would you like it now?"

"Bella you should know by now, after class."

"Okay."

"I was wondering Bella, would you like to go for lunch today? We could discuss the new topic coming up."

"Sure, I would love too. Student Teacher date hmm sounds weird." Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that.

He had that grin on his face that I absolutely adored. "I wouldn't class it as a date Bella, if you would like to go on a date I'm sure we could arrange that." He started to laugh that laugh that turns me bright red. Yep before I knew it I could feel my face turn a bright red. At that moment a million questions were running through my head. Was he joking about the date? Does he really like me, like I like him? Does he really want to discuss the topic, or was that just an excuse? The main question was does he really like me?


	8. Turning point

**Thank you for all your reviews :)**

**I don't own any of the characters wish i did but SM owns them all.**

**Please review :)**

**EPOV**

Monday morning, the morning I usually love, but today just felt off. I've never felt this way before, I don't know what's wrong. Maybe it was all the shit I went through this weekend, Rosalie passing away, my stupid father and the fact that when I saw Bella I could only see her for literally five minutes. So my weekend was shit, I wish I could rewind and start again.

I eventually got into the shower, but this morning I didn't follow my usual whack off session. It was weird I didn't need to at all. Oh fuck. Have I lost my feelings for Bella? I can't have, can I? Gah this morning was fucked up.

I really didn't care what I wore today, so grabbed whatever was closest; white shirt with black pants. I ate breakfast, got my guitar and left.

Usually I would listen to my IPod every morning but this morning I just wanted to sit and drive in silence. What the fuck was wrong with me? The drive to college was fairly boring, but I needed time to think. I thought about my feelings for Bella, I didn't know if they were there still there but once I saw her I'm sure I would find out. I thought about the funeral I will have to attend soon, I am thinking of saying a speech on behalf of Emmett and I because I know he won't be able too. I thought about the party that I had to attend, I wanted to know what that was about, guess I had to wait for that. I don't understand why my brother would ring me; last time we spoke I held a knife to his throat. I fucking hated my brother.

I remember him being 19 while I was 17 chasing him around the kitchen with a knife, because he is so clumsy he fell and that's when I jumped on him and held it to his throat. I was going to kill him until our father walked in and pushed me off him. I don't regret it at all. I had to go through six months of counseling which was a complete waste of time because I would try it again anyway. Just thinking about what he did to me made me angry, I could feel my blood boiling under my skin. I could feel my hands getting tighter on the steering wheel, my knuckles were white. I hated him; I will never forgive him for taking the girl I loved when we were younger. She was the girl I was planning on getting married to, the girl I loved before I met Bella. I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 17. As far as I know he was still with her.

I finally pulled into the parking lot and parked in my spot. I pulled out my guitar and started walking to the spot I sat at every morning. I didn't know what I was going to play but I just strummed until a tune came into mind. It was a sad kind of tune but it was my mood at the moment. I glanced around and there she was; sitting there eyes fixed on me while I played. A sudden wash of relief went through me as I looked at her. My feelings are still strong for this woman, but I didn't understand how I could think they weren't.

As usual she was beautiful, dressed in a black skirt with a white blouse. _Stop playing this music Edward, play something happy. _I knew my brain was right this time so I changed the tune a bit. It was still soft, I couldn't think of any words so I just played.

I want to talk to her properly; I want to get to know her. I want to fully understand why I love this woman. I'm not going to learn all this if I sit here and stare at her; I have to talk to her somewhere. _You have a full day with her today Edward, invite her for lunch look over the new topic. _I love you brain. I am going to ask her to lunch. _Well get up and go, she is leaving. _Fuck. I quickly packed my guitar back into its case and literally ran to her.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning Edward"

"You're looking good this morning." Shit did I just say that? Great, words were just coming out of my mouth now. Not that they weren't true. She turned a bright pink and put her head down while she thanked me.

I quickly changed the subject onto the task I set her. I only really set her more work than the others because I know she is actually going to get somewhere. Plus I like our alone time of an afternoon.

That's when the words just rushed out of my mouth; I didn't know how she even understood me.

"I was wondering Bella, would you like to go for lunch today? We could discuss the new topic coming up." I was hoping that she would agree. I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath until she answered.

"Sure, I would love to. Student Teacher date hmm sounds weird." She would love to!? I couldn't help but smile at the student teacher date thing; she had a sense of humor. I didn't know how to keep in the next thing I said, but it turned her that bright red again, which turned me on.

"I wouldn't class it as a date Bella, if you would like to go on a date I'm sure we could arrange that." I wasn't kidding about going on an actual date, but I didn't tell her that yet.

We walked into class together as she took her seat she pulled her skirt down a bit, probably because it was so fucking tight. I don't know how my friend is staying in my pants. I wish I could take her over my desk right now. I could use my ruler to spank her. _Stop Edward you have a class to teach! _Guess my brain was right again. In this lesson I decided just to revise over the shit we have gone through over the past couple of weeks. Their final exams were coming up after the end of the next topic. Then it was graduation time; six more months of teaching Bella.

The morning went by really slowly but it was finally lunch time. We had two hours before we needed to be back. Everybody left and it was just Bella and I.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not sure, let's just drive and I'm sure we will find somewhere." She is adventurous. I travel every year, maybe we could go together._ You're not even together! _Shut up, a man can dream!

"Did you want to take the one car? Or would you like to take yours as well?" Please just take mine, please.

"We can take yours if you like." Yes!

I opened the passenger door for her and watched her slide into the passenger seat. _Edward stop staring, shut the door. _Oh yeah, right, shit. I quickly went around to the driver's side and started the car. I gave my IPod to Bella and told her to pick something. As I pulled out of the parking lot I remembered I left the new topic at home.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left the new topic papers at home, I swear I brought them. Shit"

"It's okay, just go to your house and get them, then we can go out to lunch." Was she for real? I don't think I could control myself if I took her back to my place.

"Uh, sure."

"Where do you live anyway?" She wanted to know where I lived? I could feel my bulge grow larger and larger.

"Bellevue." I looked over to her and her jaw was dropped. "What?"

"That's like richville!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where do you live then?"

"Like five minutes that way" She pointed in the opposite direction we were heading, she was a Seattle girl.

"That's not too bad."

I didn't even realise that she was still picking a song until music filled the car suddenly; I was surprised by her choice. _Aerosmith, I don't wanna miss a thing. _

"You like this song?" I asked because she looked like she liked all of those newer songs like _Tik Tok, _and _Do you remember. _So much I have to learn about her.

"I don't really like the band, but I love the lyrics to this song." She looked at me from under her eye lashes and bit her lip.

Ah I wish she didn't do that, I could feel my friend pulsing against my pants wanting release.

"Bella tell me something, what's your favourite colour?" I don't know why I asked this but I really wanted to know.

She looked at me with confusion before she answered with hot pink. She also said that she likes blue as well.

After about twenty minutes we pulled into my driveway, I went around opening Bella's door but she didn't move.

"Are you getting out?"

"Ah, yep."

"What's wrong now?"

"Your house is huge, it's a mansion!" I started to laugh again, which turned her bright red.

"I'll give you a tour, come on."

I led her into the lounge room. Her mouth was still hanging open while she looked around. I showed her the kitchen and dinning area. I only pointed to my room, if I went into there with her I would have no self control and would have her naked within a minute. I took her upstairs, I showed her the guest room and the games room.

"Dude you have a pool table!" I burst into laughter with her enthusiasm about a pool table.

"Do you play?"

She started laughing "Ah no."

"I'll have to teach you one day then" I was completely serious about teaching her and she replied with a completely serious answer.

"Sure I would love to learn."

"I'll go and get those papers." As I went to walk out of the room I turned back around and could see Bella on the balcony looking over the river.

I walked into my study room and grabbed my notes. As I walked back into the games room I saw Bella on a chair with her head up into the sun. Her skin was glowing, she looked beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I really didn't want her to go or move for that matter but I wanted her to eat.

"Do we have to?" What did she just say? She wanted to stay in my house, alone, with me? She was crazy.

"I thought we were going to lunch."

"Cant you just make sandwiches or something and we can look over them here, it's so pretty here." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Sure, I'll be back with some sandwiches then."

I walked out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. I made some ham, lettuce and cheese sandwiches. I didn't know what she liked so this will have to do. This was my favourite thing to eat at lunch so I hope she likes them.

I walked back upstairs and handed her the sandwich.

"I hope you like ham, lettuce and cheese."

"I love them." Holy shit. She what!?

We ate and talked over the new topic, she got distracted a lot by the boats going past. She was like a ten year old seeing fireworks for the first time. She stood up and looked over the railing. She breathed in deeply smelling the salty aroma in the air. I stood up and slowly walked over to where she was standing.

I wanted to hug her, I wanted to touch her. I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway. So I stood beside her and took in the view with her. I wish I could do this every day with her.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." I wasn't talking about the view I was talking about her. I was used to the view but I wasn't used to Bella standing on my balcony. She turned around and was staring at me her expression looked like she was contemplating something. I didn't know what she was thinking. That was until her lips found mine.


	9. Sex God

**Thank you for all the reviews they really do mean a lot :)**

**I don't own anything, SM owns it all.**

**Please review.. **

**BPOV**

Everything was a blur I didn't even realise what I was doing until I felt the warmth from Edward's lips. I didn't expect for him to be kissing me back. Maybe he really did feel the same way I did. His hands were now resting on my lower back, his lips still crashing against mine. He pulled me into a hug and I could feel him against my stomach. Fuck he was hard. I could feel the warmth grow between my legs. I wanted him bad and by the feel of him, I think he wanted me too.

He started sucking on my bottom lip and said "I love the way you bite your lip, but I like it between my teeth better." Holy fuck. I couldn't help but smile. I ran my hands through his hair. "I love the way you run your hands through your hair, but I love it when I run them through it." He let out a soft groan in my mouth.

His hands started to go lower down too my ass. Nothing in the world mattered anymore; I had this man where I wanted him. _Jacob matters Bella. _Oh fuck, I hate you brain. I didn't want to stop, I want to fuck the fuck outta Edward, but I had Jake. I couldn't do this to him. As I tried to pull away Edward pulled me closer, he's so irresistible. His hands started roaming back up to my back, then up to my hair. "May I?" Fuck he wanted to pull my hair down. How can I say no to this man?

"Edward I- I can't do this; as much as I want to you're my teacher you could get into some serious shit if we do."

"Bella, I don't care. I have to tell you something." When he didn't start again I asked him to continue.

"Well, ever since you have started my class I have been attracted to you Bella. The songs I sing, they are for you. I see you every morning watching me. I write those songs for you Bella. In class I can't keep my eyes off you. I don't know what this is but all I think about is you Bella, and when you kissed me just then I can't help but think you feel the same way about me. I don't care if I get into shit, I just want that feeling that I experienced just then kissing you back."

Was he for real? I didn't know what to say. I can't betray Jake by telling him how I feel about him. _Tell him you have a boyfriend Bella. _I can't find the courage to tell him that brain! So I said the first thing that came to my head.

"I didn't mean to kiss you Edward; it was just a moment thing. I'm sorry." _Fucking liar Bella, you enjoyed every second of it. _His face dropped. How can I hurt the man I secretly love? I can't.

In that split second my lips were pressed against his once again. I felt like a bitch for betraying Jake but this was going to happen sooner or later. Edward was kissing me back with more force then he was before. His hands were on my ass again, while mine were in his hair. I love the feel of his hair I could run my hands in it all day. He was pressed against my stomach again and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. I wanted this man.

He started to push me back inside and slammed me against the pool table. His hands were roaming my body the entire time. "Fuck I love this skirt, its so fucking tight." After that I let my hands roam as well. I went under his shirt and felt his stomach, he was built I could feel his abs against my fingers. I let them roam around to his back and then back around to his stomach. "Lift your arms Edward." He didn't stop kissing me while he lifted his arms. I started to take his shirt off guilt washing through me once again. I was about to stop again but I was in the zone now, it's too late to stop now. I threw his shirt on the floor and started roaming again.

Edward pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I smiled at his concern about me; his so cute.

"Yes Edward, I've wanted this for a long time." I wasn't going to lie to him, and that was the truth.

"Oh God." That's all he said before his lips were crashing to mine again. Within seconds my shirt was off and I could feel his hands just under my bra. His eyes were fixed on my breasts and I couldn't help but giggle. He smiled sheepishly and started kissing me again. "Fucking beautiful Bella."

He started to bite at my neck, causing the wetness that was already between my legs to grow. Fuck not even Jake could do that to me. He started pushing me back out of the room. He suddenly picked me up and put me over his shoulder my ass literally in his face. "What are you doing?" I asked a little concerned.

"Taking you to my room. By the way I have a fucking great view from here." He smacked me on the ass making me laugh.

When we got to his room and sat me on the end of his bed. He was staring at me like he was going to pounce on me. I bit my lip causing him to groan. He started to walk over to me slowly. He rested his hands on either side of me leaning forward causing me to go backwards. He was now hovering above me, supporting himself on his arms. I was staring at his stomach and all I wanted to do was touch it. Before I could Edwards lips were at my neck again, trailing kissing down my stomach.

"You're so fucking beautiful Bella." I could feel my cheeks flush. As he was kissing me I couldn't help but look at his arms. They were flexed as he was holding himself up and fuck they were sexy. My eyes trailed down and I could see the bulge straining against his pants. I reached over and started to undo his belt. I purposely ran my fingers over his crotch making him moan. I smiled to myself "oops I'm sorry." I couldn't help the sarcasm that came with the sentence. I pulled his belt out and put it around his neck to pull him closer to me. I pulled his ear to my mouth and said "Seeing as I'm being such a naughty lawyer why don't I fix that bulge of yours?"

"Fuck" He groaned before his lips found mine again. I undid his button and pulled his zipper down making sure I brushed against his crotch again. As he hissed I started to giggle. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Being funny are we Miss Swan?" He looked so god damn cute like that!

"Depends Mr. Cullen, what are you planning on doing?" I bit my lip and waited for his answer.

"Well considering your biting your lip, I want to do that before I do anything else." He leaned down and took my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it lightly. I let out a little moan, causing him to look at me again. "Oh someone like that do they?" I replied with another groan. The right side of his lips started to curve upward causing him to smirk the way I fucking loved.

I pulled at his pants sliding them down to his ankles. "You're very impatient Miss Swan."

"When I have a sex God like you hovering above me, I'm sure anybody would be." it made him blush slightly before he started to undo the button of my pants. He slowly pulled them down my legs, teasing me bit by bit. He pushed me up on the bed again and started kissing my stomach.

He kissed all the way down to my underwear line while his hands were exploring my breasts. "Hmm… I think we need to get rid of something." He looked at me with that grin on his face. He sat me up and his hands roamed my back while he unclasped my bra letting it fall onto the bed. He tossed it onto the ground and started roaming again. I couldn't wait anymore; I wanted him inside of me.

My hands went to his briefs pulling them down. As I pulled them down it caused his 'friend' to spring free. Fuck me sideways. It was huge! I couldn't help but glare at it, which caught Edwards's attention. He started to laugh and I turned bright red. "He's uh… umm big." It caused Edward to laugh even harder.

He controlled himself and pulled my underwear down. "Fuck Bella you're so wet." I smiled sheepishly and all I could say was "I told you, I've been waiting a long time." He rested between my legs and started kissing me again. He soon pulled away and reached over to his bedside table. I was slightly confused until he pulled out a foil packet. He ripped it open and slid it over his length. "You don't know how long I've waited to have you here in my bed Bella." Fuck. He pushed two fingers inside making me moan and squirm. "Please Edward." All I could do was beg for this release that I needed, he was in control not me.

In that second he pulled out his fingers and pushed my legs out wider with his. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes." It was all I could say. I wanted him now, I wanted him inside me.

He finally slid his length inside of me making each of us say fuck. He was so much bigger than Jake. It felt so good. He stilled for a minute and had his eyes shut before he started a slow rhythm. I wanted him to go faster, slow was nice but I was sick of slow! It was like he read my mind and he started a faster rhythm. "Are you okay Bella"

"Yes." My breathing was shaky and all I wanted was for Edward to go faster. Again he read my mind somehow and picked up the rhythm again. "Fuck Edward." His breathing became heavier and I could tell he was close. He started to kiss my neck sending shivers down my spine. I started squirming more and moaning his name. Jake never had this affect on me before. He started hissing and his jaw was clenched. Fuck escaped his lips as he started to go a little bit faster. His breathing was becoming more and more shaky. Finally the words came from his lips "come with me Bella."

We both let out loud groans, my legs felt like jelly. He stilled for a moment, his eyes shut with a grin on his face. I didn't have the energy to ask what was so amusing so I just admired him. He finally pulled out of me, making me squirm. He took off the condom and threw it into his bin. He came and lied next to me while our breathing calmed. I couldn't help but grin with Edward now. Fuck that was good.

I turned and looked at Edward; his eyes were staring at me intently. He pulled the covers over both of us and we just lay there staring at each other. Finally he broke the silence by saying "All I want to do is lay here and admire you Bella but I have a class to teach in half an hour." Shit it has already nearly been two hours?

He pulled a piece of hair that was in my eyes behind my ear and told me that we better get dressed otherwise we would be late. I didn't want to move, I wanted to lay here in Edward's bed with him. He smiled at as if he knew what I was thinking; he gently placed a kiss on my lips and said "You are so beautiful Bella."


	10. Never want to leave

**Thank you guys for all the updates, they really do make me happy. Oh and for supporting Bulgeward and this crazy story.**

**I don't own anything SM does i just mess around with the characters a bit.**

**So please press the review button at the end of this chapter, thanks guys!**

**EPOV**

"You are so beautiful Bella." I meant those words, this girl lying beside me was all I could think about and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I didn't want to go back to class I wanted to lay here and just stare at her for the rest of the day, but I knew I couldn't do that. As I got up she reached for my hand pulling me back down onto the bed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want to go either, but we have to. You might need about ten minutes to fix that sex hair you have by the way." I laughed as she quickly jumped up and ran to the mirror.

"Shit. Do you have a brush?"

"Does it look like I own a brush?" I ran my hand through my hair and held it up. "This is my brush."

"Ugh." I stood there smiling at her while she tried to put her hair back up into a pony tail.

"Umm Bella I like you standing in my bedroom naked and all, but I think you should put your clothes back on otherwise I will just drag you back into bed right now." I wasn't kidding, she was amazing and she had the perfect body. She wasn't too thin and she wasn't big either. She was perfect.

She smiled sheepishly and blushed while she looked down. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot" She turned a brighter red and then picked up her bra and underwear. I sat on my bed and just watched her. Did we really just do it in my bed? _Yes Edward you did. _Fuck yeah! I didn't know what we do from here, but I hope we could be more than just friends. I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to push her.

"So uh, the new topic, great huh?" Bella said in a smug voice. We both burst into laughter. I totally forgot why we came here in the first place.

"Yeah, it's very visually dynamic."

"Ha ha Edward." She poked her tongue out at me and continued getting dressed. I finally decided to start to put on my shoes and socks, and as I sat back up Bella was standing right in front of me. She reached her arm out and brushed my cheek with the back of her hand she looked sad.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to leave."

"I don't want to either, but I have people to teach you being one of them."

"Can't you home school me?"

I had to laugh at that. "Bella if I home schooled you we would get nothing done except each other."

She put her head down and giggled. Ah I loved this woman. I don't know what it is about her, but I fucking love her.

"I'm not complaining."

Fuck. That's all it took and our lips were pursed together again. Her hands were tangled in my hair while mine were on her lower back. I wanted her again, and again. _Edward, class to teach. _Fuck. I pulled away and looked at the clock. Shit 15 minutes until class starts.

"Bella I really want to do yo- this again but we really have to go."

"You want to do me again? Hmm… that could be arranged Mr. Cullen." She licked her lips while she traced mine with her finger. She trailed her hand down my chest and stopped just below the huge bulge that had already formed again. She dipped her fingers into my pants and just stopped. She looked up at me and smiled while she licked her lips again. Fuck she is driving me crazy. She dipped her finger lower so I could feel them on the head of my cock. She was still smiling at me, while she teased the fuck out of me. She gently squeezed the head and giggled. "Pity we have to go to class, come on lets go." She pulled her hand out of my pants and skipped down the stairs.

She left me there with my jaw hanging open. She just teased the fuck out of me and I loved every second. I ran after her. "Hey come back here."

"Sorry Mr. Cullen but we have to go." She looked up at me through her eyelashes and winked. She fucking winked!

"Did you just _wink_ at me?" I made sure I emphasized the word wink. She was the cutest, most beautiful tease I have ever met.

"Hmm I think I did, now let's go." Grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house. I quickly grabbed my keys and locked the house.

I opened the car door for Bella watching as she slid into my seat again with that tight fucking skirt on. I had to remind myself to shut the door again. I went around to the driver's side and started the car. Once again I gave my IPod to Bella telling her to pick something as I back out of the driveway.

On the drive back to college all I could think about was what just happened. That was the best fucking lunch break of my entire life. I was still confused about what this meant for Bella and me but I still didn't want to bring it up. I looked over to see her dancing to 'Girls just wanna have fun'. I don't even know why I had this on my IPod. It doesn't matter, but I'm glad it's on there, Bella looked so fucking hot dancing to it.

Her hair was blowing in the wind while her hands were in the air. She was bouncing around in her seat and she looked so carefree. She turned and looked at me, she pointed a finger at me while she sung "When the working day is done, oh, girls they wanna have fu-un, girls wanna have fun" She was still bouncing up and down singing to every word in the song.

"I love this song!"

"Yeah I noticed." I started laughing. "You're such a dork Bella."

She looked over at me and winked again. Fuck that drives me crazy.

We finally pulled up to the college, I opened the door for her and we headed back to class.

"Does my hair look okay?" She was trying to look at it through the windows.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" I gave her a smug grin and chuckled to myself.

"Hmm maybe because I just fucked my teacher."

"You fucked _me _or I fucked _you_?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We fucked each other."

"Your hair looks fine by the way."

As we got to the classroom I held the door open for her and she quickly went and sat in her seat. We still had to wait for a couple of people so I started writing more revision on the board. I swear I could feel Bella staring at me, so I turned around. As I turned she quickly glanced away and made it look like she was looking up at the roof. I laughed quietly to myself and turn around to keep writing.

I finished writing everything up, just as the last person came in. I got the lesson started and went and sat at my desk. I kept looking up at Bella, she was concentrating on the questions I gave them and shit she looked hot while she did that. She looked up and caught me staring, but I quickly looked up at the ceiling like she did to me, causing her to giggle.

Class went by fairly slowly this time. All I wanted is for it to be 3:30 so everyone can leave except Bella. Yes our alone time. _You already had 'alone time'. _True, but _more_ alone time. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I looked up the clock, 3:25. Fuck five minutes. Everybody was finished what they had to do and was just sitting around talking so I let them go early.

Everybody started to leave the classroom, but Bella stayed in her seat. I walked over to her and asked for the task I set. As she handed it over she said "It was _harder _than usual Mr. Cullen." She was staring at my bulge biting her lip. She looked up at me through her lashes "The task I mean." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Miss Swan, I think you did well." She blushed as I licked my lips. "The task I mean Miss Swan." I gave her a sheepish grin and put her work on my desk.

I walked over to the door and locked it. As I turned around Bella was looking at me with her head slightly tilted looking confused.

"Now Bella, I believe you teased me before we left."

She looked shocked. "Who me? No. Now why would I do that?"

"I also believed you winked at me, twice." I walked over to her putting my hands on her desk while I leaned over her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her, our lips smashing together again. I can't get enough of this girl.

When she pulled away I looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I would love to do this, but I have to be somewhere at 4:30. I'm sorry. There is always tomorrow." It disappointed me that she had to leave but when she sad there was always tomorrow sent happiness all around my body again.

"It's okay." I kissed her again before we said our goodbyes.

I grabbed all my shit and headed for the car park. I climbed into my car and went through my IPod finding the song I was looking for. As I started to drive I found myself singing along to the words. People were looking at me weird while I stopped at the traffic lights singing along to 'Girls just wanna have fun' but this song reminds me of Bella, so I didn't give a fuck about them.

I finally got home after listening to the song three times. I unlocked my door, threw my stuff onto my table and lay on my couch. I had a huge ass grin on my face and all I could think about was how I fucking loved today. How I love Bella.


	11. Last minute

**Thank you for all the reviews, nearly at 100 so excited!**

**I sadly don't own anything still, SM does. One day i'll buy it all mwhahaha, okay maybe just Edward.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

**BPOV**

Again Alice fucks things up again. I could have been in Edward's classroom while he took me over his desk, but no I had to go dress shopping for Alice's engagement party; fucking dress shopping. I loved Alice and all but I mean its Edward. I would much rather look at Edward hovering over me with that thin layer of sweat dripping from him while I scream his name. _Bella!_ I don't regret sleeping with him, but I'm sure I will once I see Jacob tonight. Okay no I won't, it was amazing. I know I should break up with Jake, but I can't. I can't hurt him, I know his going to be hurt if he ever finds out I slept with Edward, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't until I find the right time to tell him. _You're such a bitch Bella._ Oh shut up brain!

I finally pulled into Alice's drive way dreading this shopping trip. I want to tell her about Edward too, but I can't. Argh this sucks. Alice and I didn't keep anything from each other, so this is going to be had to keep from her. My over the top happy mood won't help either.

Before I even turned the car off Alice was standing on her front porch bouncing up and down telling me to hurry up. As I stepped out of the car she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Alice, you ready?" That was a pretty dumb question to ask, she would have been ready for hours.

"Of course I am! You're late."

"Ah yeah, I had to hand in something after class." I felt my cheeks flush so I put my head down. "So let's go then." Subject change much?

We decided just to take Alice's car; okay Alice decided we're just going to take her car. Apparently she is ashamed to be seen in my truck. Yeah so maybe I need a new car, but I loved this car. Jacob rebuilt it and gave me it for my 16th birthday. It was cool back in the day.

We didn't talk much on the way I was lost in thought about today and what Edward would have been doing to me if I didn't have to go shopping. I vaguely heard Alice ask me what colour dress I wanted.

"Ah, why does it matter what I want? You're going to pick it anyway." I gave her a smile and she giggled.

"Yeah, your right." She fiddled with her radio for a bit before she started talking again. "I think you'll look great in a light blue, or pink."

"Pink? I don't do pink Alice, you know that."

"I don't care, it's for one night." I hated it when she got in these moods, whatever she says goes and there is no fighting her when she is like this.

As soon as we pulled up, Alice was out the door before I even unbuckled my seat belt.

"Hurry up Bella!" She said while she tapped her foot on the ground with her arms crossed.

"Hold on there princess."

She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me to the first shop she saw. We were in there for five minutes before she handed me three dresses to try on. The first dress I tried on was a short black dress, I quite liked it but Alice said it wasn't the right one. Of course it wasn't. The other two were baby green, they looked similar but again Alice didn't like them.

We went to three other shops where I tried on another six dresses that again weren't good enough. My feet were getting sore and I was sick of trying on dresses. Alice held up another dress and I quickly shook my head. It was hideous. The next dress she held up I loved, so I tried it on. When I walked out to show Alice she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Perfect." She exclaimed.

It was a light green strapless dress; it was tight around the stomach area but then flared out. I loved it. It had a little black bow that you tied just under your breasts. That part I didn't really like, but I could live with it. So we paid for the dress and then Alice said I needed a necklace to go with it so we went jewelry shopping as well.

It wasn't hard to find the right necklace. It was a diamond necklace like any other diamond thing it was gorgeous. The last thing we had to shop for was shoes. Luckily for me Alice said she would pick them out for me later on. The party wasn't for another two weeks, so she had time to pick the shoes.

After hours of torture we finally packed the car with our bags and left.

"You hungry?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, KFC sounds good." I loved my KFC.

She pulled into the nearest KFC and we decided to eat in.

"Bella you're very quiet, are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, college is just doing my head in with the exams and all coming up." I was a bad liar but Alice bought it and the conversation quickly ended.

After we ate we went back to Alice's house so I could get my truck. I got all my bags and said bye to Alice.

"Drive safe Bella." I gave her a smug smile and laughed.

"Always."

I didn't want to go home; I didn't want to face Jacob right now. I don't think I'll be able to keep this from him. I wanted to see Edward again before I had to face my fears. Would he be home? _You're not going over there now Bella!_ Brain you have really pissed me off today. I looked at the time, 7:16. Jacob was at the garage with Jasper still, and I wouldn't be that long; I don't think. _This is bad Bella, really bad. _

I drove straight past my street and headed in the opposite direction to my house. I don't know what I was thinking but I was headed for Edward's house. I knew I should turn around and just go home, but I wanted to see him. I wanted to smell that sweet Edward smell, I wanted to see his crazy and wild hair but most of all I wanted to hear myself scream his name.

Before I knew it I was in Edward's driveway. I didn't know what to do, should I just turn around and go home or knock on his door? _Oh so now you want to go home._ I am sick of you, go away!

Just as I was about to back out of the driveway his door opened. Fuck. There he was standing there, with that adorable smile of his. _Ah too late to back out now Bella._ Everything in that moment stopped and all I saw was Edward. I wanted to get out of my truck and just run over and hug him, but I couldn't move it was like I was glued to my seat. I didn't realise I had my eyes shut until I opened them and Edward was standing at my door. As I opened the door I felt my face flush as soon as my eyes connected with his.

"Hi." I said sheepishly

"Hi to you too. What did I do to deserve a beautiful girl like you to visit me tonight?" I felt myself go a brighter red, which caused him to laugh.

"Well, I was umm. I was thinking about you and then I ended up here."

"Do you want to go inside? It's cold out here; I'm freezing my ass off." He took my hand and led me inside.

All of a sudden I heard a booming voice coming from upstairs in the games room.

"Edward hurry up, I'm fucking kicking your ass here man. Who was outside anyway?" All of a sudden a man appeared at the top of the stairs. He was huge. Not so much tall but really built. "Oh." That was all he said before he stretched and said "Uh man, I'm getting pretty tired I think I'm going to jet."

Edward laughed beside me, as he still held onto my hand. "Okay, no problem. I'll ring you tomorrow."

Before he walked out the door he turned to me and held out his hand. "I'm Emmett by the way." I took his hand and shook it.

"Hi Emmett I'm Bella."

"Yeah I know, I've heard a lot about you." I looked at Edward who was glaring at Emmett. "Sorry man, bye." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you were thinking about me hmm?" He looked at me with a smug look. So I did the thing that I knew drove him crazy, I winked.

"Yeah I was." His jaw literally dropped to the ground and a tent appeared in his pants. "Ah I see you still have that problem hmm."

He walked over to me, and stood with his chest touching mine. He looked down at me, and I could see the want and need in his eyes. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me letting our lips crash against each other. I could feel him pressed against my stomach once again. He took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. He then let down my hair letting it flow down my back. I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off in lightning speed. I ran my hands through his chest hair and down to the start of his snail trail.

Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing his chest with my hands just dipped into his pants. He started walking backwards into his room. The back of his legs hit the bed causing him to fall back which made me land on top of him.

He ripped my shirt off and then my pants; leaving me in my bra and underwear lying on top of him. I couldn't help but bite my lip making his eyes grow wider. His lips connected with mine again, with much more force than before.

His hands made their way to my back unclipping my bra quickly throwing it to the floor. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. "You are so beautiful Bella." He gently placed a kiss on my lips before I pulled him back to me kissing him again.

I dipped my hands into his pants again and pulled both his pants and underwear down at the same time, causing his gigantic erection to spring free. I leaned down again and kissed me making his dick press against the spot where I wanted him. A soft groan escaped my lips which made Edward smirk.

He kissed my lips then made his way down to my neck. He was driving me crazy. Then he started kissing my stomach all the way down to my underwear line. He looked at me with that adorable smile and went back to kissing just above my underwear. His tongue slipped into the top of them licking from one hip bone to the other.

"Fuck" I moaned.

"That's what I'm planning to do Bella."

He kissed all the way back up to lips while he took of my underwear. His hands were roaming all around my body until I felt them where I wanted him the most. He slipped two fingers in making me moan.

"Mmm, so wet Bella."

I ripped open a foil packet and rolled it onto his erection.

"Are you ready beautiful?"

I nodded and he placed himself between my legs. I felt the tip of him inside of me causing me to moan already. My hands were running up and down his chest while he placed him self in further. When he was in all the way he let out a soft groan and set a steady pace. The pace didn't last long, he got faster and faster. Just the way I liked it.

Before long he was telling me to come with him. As soon as he said that I was screaming his name as we both came. Anything in the world didn't matter at that point, only Edward.

After a little while he slowly pulled himself out of me and threw the condom in the bin. He came back and lay down next to me.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in my bed again so soon."

"Neither did I."

I also wasn't expecting to fuck Edward Cullen twice in one day. Not that I was complaining.


	12. Sleep over

**Sorry it took so long to update, i had exams and stuff. Thanks for all the reviews finally into the triple digits so happy! **

**Reviews= Happy Sharnie. **

**Thank you guys for supporting this story, really means alot :)**

**Okay on with the chapter.. enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Just as I was about to fall asleep on the coach I heard a knock on the door, more like a thud; it must be Emmett. I couldn't be bothered to get off the coach so I just told him to come in.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" I knew he would be feeling like shit, he set the date for Rose's funeral today; three days away.

"Eh, could be better." He stood there for a minute with a frown until a big ass smile spread across his face.

"Uh what are you smiling at?" He had his hands behind his back and was looking at the ceiling. "Em?"

"Well as you know I felt like shit and you know what happens when I feel like shit, I shop. So I was walking around and look man!" From behind his back he pulled out a guitar.

"Why do you have a plastic looking guitar Em?"

"Are you kidding me Edward? Its fucking guitar hero man, the cool kids play it!"

"Oh cool, so while I play what are you going to do?"

"Yeah real funny Cullen, I'm cool too! Are we playing or what?"

I grabbed two beers before we went upstairs to the games room. As soon as I stepped into the room I couldn't help but smile, this room reminds me of Bella now. I'll never look at the pool table the same now either.

"Man what are you smiling at?" Shit I was that obvious?

"Nothing, is this game two player or what?" I only noticed that he had one guitar.

"Oh shit yeah, the other guitar is in the car I'll be back."

While he was gone I set up the game and read the instructions; it couldn't be that hard, could it? What the fuck is star power? Tilt the guitar to activate, how stupid. I read through the songs that were on it, at least they were okay songs; _Livin' on a Prayer, Hotel California, and Sweet Home Alabama_.

I could hear Emmett coming up the stairs so quickly put the instructions back and sat on the chair.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Cullen?"

"Just pick a song man."

After scrolling through every single song he finally picked one.

"You are fucking kidding right? Out of all of them you pick this one?"

"This song is fucking awesome man."

We set the difficulty to easy because we had no idea what we had to do. As soon as the song started Emmett started singing in his best country voice, he had me on the ground laughing.

_And our way  
is on the road again.  
Just can't wait to get on the road again.  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again._

"What are you laughing at?"

"No matter how hard you try Em you're not going to sound like Willie Nelson."

"You don't know a good voice when you hear one that's all." As I got up off the floor I saw headlights coming into my driveway, who the hell would this be?

"I'll be back Em someone is here."

"Hurry up fucker."

I hope it's not my father; I'm not in the mood to see him. As I looked out the window I couldn't believe who I fucking saw. Was I dreaming? I decided to pinch my arm to make sure. Ow fuck that hurt; defiantly not a dream. Bella is here, in my driveway. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I probably had the goofiest smile on my face but I didn't care. I made my way over to her truck wishing my legs would carry me faster.

"Hi." She said sheepishly. She was so cute when she was shy.

"Hi to you too. What did I do to deserve a beautiful girl like you to visit me tonight?" She went bright red and I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I was umm. I was thinking about you and then I ended up here." She was thinking about me? All I wanted to do was get this beautiful woman inside.

"Do you want to go inside? It's cold out here; I'm freezing my ass off." I took her hand and led her inside.

Right on cue Emmett's voice came from the top of the stairs, Bella's head shot up and looked completely stunned.

"Edward hurry up, I'm fucking kicking your ass here man. Who was outside anyway? As soon as he looked up at Bella and I he stopped what he was saying and said "Oh." Before he stretched and said "Uh man, I'm getting pretty tired I think I'm going to jet."

I owe Em big time for that. I couldn't help but laugh at him though. "Okay, no problem. I'll ring you tomorrow."

Thanks to Emmett leaving and not being an ass and hanging around, I got to make love to Bella again. I really do owe Emmett. I don't know how long we lay together before she said she had to use the bathroom, it felt like hours. It sounded like she was on the phone to someone, maybe she talks to herself while she pees? Everything about her is perfect so it doesn't bother me if she likes to talk to herself while she goes to the toilet, right?

When she came back into the bedroom she had the cutest smile on her face I propped myself up on my elbow and just stared at her. She was so fucking beautiful.

"So are you just going to stand there or come back to bed? I mean I'm not complaining I would stare at your sexy ass all day but I want you here so I can hold you." She turned bright red and put her head down while she walked over to me. As soon as she got into reach I pulled her down onto the bed. She let out the sweetest giggle; so care free and happy. She shifted herself so that she was lying on my chest while I drew circles on her lower back.

"Edward, can you tell me about your family?" That wasn't a question I thought she was going to ask, but I was willing to tell her about my crazy family.

"Uh well, my mum and dad recently divorced, I have a brother that I don't see cause his an ass and yeah. Well Emmett is practically my brother as well we've known each other since we were 12 or something and then there is uh then there is Rosalie." My eyes welled up with tears just thinking about her, she was like my little sister. Bella looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay; you don't need to tell me anymore."

"I know, but I want too. Rosalie is Emmett's sister we did everything together when we were kids. I called her my little sister, the sister I never had. She uh, she died nearly a week ago. She went overseas with her boyfriend, Mike. We told her it was a bad idea without one of us but she wouldn't listen. Mike was a real dickhead; he didn't treat her the way she should've been treated. All we know really is that he was speeding and ran off the road flipped four times then hit a tree, she died instantly. Funny thing is Rose hates speeding and she would've told him to stop but being the inconsiderate asshole that he is he wouldn't have listened." By the time I said all this tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I looked down at her and she had tears in her eyes too.

"Let's change the subject from my family. Tell me about yours."

"There's not much to tell really. My mum and dad divorced when I was three. She moved to Forks while I stayed with my dad in Seattle. He had this big car accident which caused him to have permanent memory loss. He was on the night duty and yeah loss control of the car. I don't have any brothers or sisters. So my family is pretty boring."

"What does your father do?"

"Well he doesn't anymore but he was the chief of police in Seattle."

"What about your mother?"

"Oh she doesn't work or anything, her husband is a baseball player so they mainly just travel."

We laid there for about ten minutes in silence before Bella quickly sat up.

"What's the time?"

"Ten past nine, why?" She wasn't going to leave was she? I didn't want her too but I wasn't going to stop her.

"Fuck" She muttered. I have never heard her swear before but fuck it was hot.

"What's the matter?"

"There is only twenty minutes left of So You Think You Can Dance!" Before I could stop myself I was in hysterics, she was worried about a TV show? Bella punched my shoulder telling me to shut up causing me to laugh harder. Before I knew it Bella was dressed and was standing at my door with her arms crossed.

"Edward this is not funny, please show me where your TV is." She was seriously going to watch twenty minutes of this show?

I smirked at her and grabbed her hand. "Sure sweet cheeks." I led her into the lounge room and turned the TV on for her. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure."

I walked over to the fridge to see what I had. "Is a beer okay?" I yelled out from the kitchen. I waited for about 30 seconds waiting for a reply that never came. "Bella?" I made my way back to the lounge room only to find her sitting on the floor centre meters away from the TV screen. She reminded me of a five year old when Sesame Street was on. "Bella, is a beer okay?"

"Yep" I don't think she actually heard me, I think she was just agreeing but a beer was going to have to do I didn't have anything else.

I went back to the fridge and got the beers then went and sat down on the lounge. I hated this show, so I sat there and watched Bella yell at the TV when the judges basically told the couple their dance was shit, they used fancy words though.

"That's bullshit they were the best!" She screamed at the TV for the tenth time. She really could get angry when she wanted too. I thought she was really shy; guess I was wrong. I loved sitting here and watching her, but what I want is to find out where we go from here. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"I'll be back beautiful." I quickly walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward; I just rang to remind you about the party thing it's in a week okay?"

"Oh shit, yeah no problem. Where is it?"

"Mum's house, 6.30"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye Edward."

Well this was going to be fun, I forgot about the stupid family get together thing. I wonder if he is still with Jessica, the girl he stole from me. He is such an ass. I can't think about this, Bella is sitting in the next room. The girl I love now. _Did you just say the L word? _Yeah I did, and it sounds so good.

I made my way back over to the coach resting my feet up on the coffee table and quickly glanced at the clock, five minutes to go. She was still yelling at the TV like they could hear her, it was adorable.

"Well that was just ridiculous, those judges should be fired! They don't know a good dance when they see one!"

"Calm down princess. It's just a show." I regret saying that now.

"Just a show? That is not just a show! It's the best fucking show on earth; don't call it just a show." She looked down with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry love."

"Can we go back to bed now?" She was staying the night? I wasn't complaining in fact I was over the moon; I get the sleep with this girl in my arms.

"Of course." I led her back upstairs and back into bed. She was lying on my chest again my nose was in her hair and I could smell her strawberry scent; it was heaven. After about half an hour of just laying there in silence her breathing started to get heavy. When I looked down at her, her eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted; she was asleep. She looked so beautiful. After about another hour of just laying there my eyes started to get heavy as much as I wanted to watch Bella sleep I knew I needed sleep as well. So that was the first night I got to hold Bella Swan while she slept.


	13. Guilt Trips

**Sorry this update took longer than usual. This chapter is mainly a filler. Yes the exciting stuff is coming soon so stick with me :) **

**Thanks guys for all the reviews they really do make me smile.**

**I don't own anything, SM does i just mess the characters up a bit. **

**Enjoy :)**

**JPOV**

Asking Bella to marry me is doing my head in. All I want to do is put that ring on her finger and make her mine forever. I was thinking about doing it at Jazz and Alice's engagement party, that way it could be like a double thing. I have to work back with Jazz tonight so I'll try and bring it up to him. Every time I think about asking her negative questions come into my mind. Will she even say yes? Does she want to be with me forever like I do her? Is their party the wrong place to do it? Should I wait? Argh they are driving me crazy.

"Jacob?" Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts, I'm actually thankful for that they weren't great thoughts.

"Yeah Jazz?"

"Can you pass me that spanner please?" Oh shit the car, I forgot we were doing that.

"Oh yeah sorry." I handed him the spanner then went back to taking off the front wheel.

"What's on your mind anyway Jake?"

"Well before you asked Alice to marry" I was cut short by my phone ringing. "Hang on a second Jazz."

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake." Ah it was Bella.

"What's up gorgeous?"

"I just rang to tell you that I will be staying at dads tonight. I haven't spent much time with him lately." Well this was new, she never liked staying there.

"Is everything okay Bells?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend time with Dad."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I didn't like the fact that I would be spending the night alone, but if she wanted to stay at her fathers I wasn't going to stop her.

"Bye Jake." I put my phone back in my pocket and continued what I was telling Jazz.

"So yeah, before you asked Alice to marry her, I was going to ask Bella. You beat me to it and now I don't know when to do it."

"Oh shit, sorry man."

"Nah its okay, but I was thinking would it be okay if I proposed at your engagement party? I mean it could be a double engagement."

"It shouldn't be a drama, but I'll ask Alice and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks."

We went back to working on the car for about another hour before Jazz complained that he was hungry. After ten minutes of arguing about what we wanted we finally settled on pizza. While we were waiting for the pizza Jazz decided to talk about the "big proposal" as he called it.

"So have any plans how you're actually going to pop the question?" I didn't really think about that part, all I thought about was where I could do it and when the right time was.

"Uh no, not exactly I'm sure I'll find the right time there."

"Just ask if you need help with anything."

"Thanks Jazz. Now enough of this mushy talk, back to what we men are meant to be doing."

The pizza came after twenty minutes so we took a break to eat, we mainly ate in silence a few more questions came up about the "big proposal" but other than that it was silent.

I felt sad that I wouldn't see Bella until tomorrow after her class. I was sad that I wouldn't be able to hold her tonight. Most of all I was sad that I wouldn't be able to watch her childish side while she was watching So You Think You Can Dance. _It's okay only a week until she wears your ring. _Ah I can't wait that long!

We stayed at the garage for another two hours before Alice rang Jazz to see where he was. We locked up and said goodbye. On the way home I couldn't sop thinking about going home to an empty house, I needed Bella to be waiting for me to walk in the door. I wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and see her temper tonight while she was watching her show. _Stop being a kid Jacob. She is spending time with her father. _I know that, but I want her with me. _You're so selfish! _

I finally pulled into the driveway of the dark house. It was weird to see the house with no lights on, Bella is scared of the dark so she usually has all the lights on in the house. Ah I miss her so much already and it's only one night! I didn't bother turning on any of the lights it was already ten o'clock so I decided just to go straight to bed. The faster I go to sleep the faster tomorrow comes which means the faster I get to see my future wife.

**BPOV**

The next morning I got woken up by something heavy on me. When I opened my eyes I was confused as to where I was. I looked to my side and saw the bronze hair that I loved so much. I was with Edward. I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I looked at the clock, shit nine o'clock. I had to choice but to wake him, we started class in and hour.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He slowly opened his eyes, when he saw me the side of his mouth lifted slightly into that cute smirk that he used all the time.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning, I have to get home to get changed I start class in an hour." He smirk fell and he grabbed me into a bear hug.

"No I don't want you to go, I'm the teacher you can be late I'll let you." He used the cutest baby voice I have ever seen. He pouted his lips and put on his puppy dog face.

"You're such a dork; I'll see you in an hour." I kissed the top of his head but as I went to walk out of his bedroom door he swung me around and pushed me against the wall; his mouth locking with mine while his hands were pulling on my hair. He started to deepen the kiss and push me back toward the bed. As much as I wanted this man this morning I knew I had to get home and get ready.

I started kissing along his jaw line up toward his ear; I made sure I purposely nibbled on his ear before I said "See you in an hour baby."

He pouted his lips and stuck his tongue out. "Fine!"

I headed downstairs; as I went to reach for the door Edward called out to me. "Hey sweet cheeks."

When I turned around he was standing at the top of the stairs in just his pajama pants. He was like a walking sex god.

"Yes Edward?"

"You just called me baby." Shit I did too, I like it.

"Yes I believe I did, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not sweet cheeks."

"Hey baby, you keep calling me sweet cheeks." He stood there rubbing his finger along his chin while he was looking at the ceiling.

"Yes I believe I do, something wrong with that?"

"Defiantly not."

"Good. See you soon sweet cheeks."

"Bye baby." I took one last glance at Edward just as I went to turn around he winked at me which caused me to turn bright red. _That's your cue to leave Bella. _

When I got to my car I couldn't help but laugh the laugh led to a scream and clapping my hands, as I went to back out of the driveway I noticed Edward at the window in hysterics, fuck did he see me? I felt my face flush a brighter red. _Defiantly your cue to leave. _

When I got home Jake was already gone, he must have left early for work. I quickly showered and put on one of my button up shirts and skirt. I got all my stuff together and headed out to the car. I had five minutes to get to class. I quickly sped through the streets; obviously I wasn't going fast enough I was five minutes late for class, fuck.

I was literally running through the campus, when I got to class Edward decided to embarrass the hell out of me.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan, big night last night or something?" He had the stupid smirk on his face again that I couldn't resist.

"Yeah something like that." I quickly sat down and took out my book and pen.

Throughout the lesson Edward nearly called me sweet cheeks four times; I couldn't help but giggle every time he did it. The lesson went by fairly quickly; it mainly consisted of my looking at his ass, so hey it was a fucking awesome lesson.

Edward called me back after the lesson like usual and we made arrangement to meet up tomorrow for lunch. I was disappointed I wouldn't be able to stay at his house tonight but Jake would get suspicious if I did it too often. _Your a bitch Bella, how could you do this to him? _It won't be for long, I am going to break it off after Alice's engagement. _Still a bitch._ I kissed Edward goodbye, and told him I might see him this afternoon for a little while.

"Bye sweet cheeks."

"Bye baby."

The drive home was boring, because I forgot my IPod. Even though this truck is really old I made sure it had a CD player put into it and somewhere I could plug in my IPod. I finally got home and started cleaning up around the house. After about an hour of cleaning, I was missing Edward already. I should have gotten his number, that way I could be messaging him. With that thought I grabbed my keys and headed to Edwards.

I pulled into his driveway and walked over to his door; before I could knock he opened it.

"Hmm well hello there."

"Hey, well you see I was cleaning and I was bored then I realized I don't have your number so I can't message you when I am in those kinds of situations."

"So what you're saying is you want my number?"

"Yes please."

We stood there and exchanged numbers before I kissed him on the cheek and said bye.

"Wait your leaving already?"

"Yeah sorry baby, I have more cleaning to do."

"Fine! But you owe me."

"Sure thing." I kissed him again and turned toward my car.

The drive home was just as boring, again I forgot my IPod. When I got home this time Jake was home, I looked at the clock, shit it was already five. When I walked in the door Jake threw himself at me and hugged me.

"Gee hey Jake."

"Ah I missed you so much." _Hope you feel guilty Bella._

"I missed you too Jake." I did miss him, but not as much as I'm missing Edward right now.

When he finally put me down, he told me about his day and about the day before while I made dinner. While we ate it was basically the same but with me telling him about my day, of course I left out all the Edward parts.

That night we just sat and watched TV, by ten o'clock I was nearly asleep on the couch.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay Bells, I'll be in soon." He kissed my forehead and I headed for the bedroom.

I quickly got changed and got my phone to message Edward.

_Hey Baby, I'm off to bed wish I was with you. Night xx_

I didn't take long for him to reply.

_Okay sweet cheeks wish you were here too, I'll be dreaming of you. Goodnight x_

With that I fell asleep practically straight away; I didn't even wake when Jake came to bed. Edward must have really worn me out the day before. All I wanted to do was wake up in the morning and get to college so I could see my walking sex god.


	14. First Date

**Sorry it's been so long guys, but here is the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews they made me smile.**

**I don't own anything SM does. **

**Enjoy :)**

**EPOV**

These past few days with Bella have been simply amazing. I love spending time with her, I love learning about her life and I love every bit about her personality. _Face it Edward you love her. _Yes I do, I fucking love her. I was planning on telling her I loved her tonight, on our date that she finally said yes too; actually the date I bribed her into.

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night." I said while I tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear that had fallen into her eyes.

"Where to?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, so will you go with me?"

"I don't like surprises much Edward." A sudden feeling of disappointment took over me.

"But this surprise involves me."

"Tempting, but I really don't like surprises. Sorry."

"Fine then, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night Miss Swan?"

"A-a date?"

"Yep a date." I looked down at my watch while I was waiting for her answer; hmm two minutes till So You Think You Can Dance. "You have to say yes otherwise no So You Think You Can Dance for you." I knew I had won this time so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You can't do that! Fine I'll go on the date with you; can I please watch my show?"

"Sure sweet cheeks" I gave her a wink and walked out of the room.

So today was the day of the first date; it had to be perfect. I was planning on taking her to the place I went to as a kid, my meadow. It was the place where I used to write all my songs, the place where I could get away from everything. I built a cubby house there with my dad when I was a kid; it was the best day of my life when he suggested we build one.

I remember one afternoon I took my best friend Eric there, my father didn't know about the trap door we put in. Eric and I used to go there and stash our porn magazines there. _Fuck they are still there, must remember to get rid of them before tonight. _Being only 12 we thought seeing naked girls was hilarious, until we hit about 16 and thought it was really uncomfortable to sit there together and look at the magazines. Having right angled pants wasn't a good look with your best friend sitting next to you. I don't see him much anymore he moved away with his girlfriend Angela. _Note to self: must ring him and see how he is doing. _The cubby house was tall enough still, well it would be for Bella, I will have to bend down to get in but this is where I wanted our perfect date.

There was still an hour left before she came over, an hour left of me thinking if I got everything. An hour left of my pacing this fucking hallway. Tonight was the night I actually found out where we go from where we are. Is she my girlfriend? I fucking hope so. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

I found out that her favourite restaurant is Casa Di Nico so I rang up and ordered her favourite meal Risotto Alla Pitocca; I just had to pick it up on the way. I had decked out the cubby house with candles and lights. There wasn't enough room for a table or anything so a picnic blanket on the floor was going to have to do. I had my guitar in the car already to play her song to her after dinner. I also had the best wine money could buy.

I glanced at the clock again, fuck forty five minutes left. It feels like time is dragging. To calm myself down I went upstairs and decided to play that game Emmett left here; guitar hero. After about five songs I finally got the hang of it and went up a difficulty, shit medium was a lot faster than easy. What!? You have to do the blue one too? What the fuck?

Before I could get anymore annoyed with the game I saw headlights pull into the driveway. "Yes!" _Did I just say that out loud? _Ah fuck it. I literally ran down the stairs and waited for her to knock.

When I opened the door I'm sure my jaw hit the ground. Fuck she was beautiful. She had a black cocktail dress on that was tight in all the right places. Her hair was down, flowing just below her shoulders. That dress showed way too much skin, in that instant I had the hardest dick possible. Fuck.

"Miss swan." I kissed her on the cheek and let her in.

"Evening Mr. Cullen." Mmm I love that way she says that. _Not helping your problem! _

"So are you ready to go beautiful?"

She instantly turned a shade of red. "I wish you would tell me where we are going."

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise sweet cheeks. I just have to stop off somewhere first."

I opened the door for her and held out my arm. "Shall we?" She took my arm and I led her over to the passenger side of the car. As I opened the door for her and she slid in her dress came up to show even more skin which caused me to become even harder. Tonight is going to be a long one.

As we were driving I gave her my IPod again and let her choose something. "Oh my God!" Bella squealed

"What? What is it?"

"You have Pink on your IPod? I fucking love her!" Again not helping my problem with hearing her swear, fuck it was sexy. It was becoming really uncomfortable; I could feel the strain on my pants. I don't think it can get any bigger.

When I looked over at Bella she was playing an air guitar singing at the top of her lungs.

_So what? I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what I'm havin' more fun _

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright. I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what? I am rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight. _

By the end of the chorus she was doing a little dance in her seat with her air guitar while bopping her head. Fuck she was adorable. _Note to self: put more Pink on IPod. _

When I pulled up to Casa Di Nico Bella was still singing along to Pink. "I'll be back" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to collect our dinner. As I turned around I saw her still playing air guitar dancing around like an idiot. Fuck I love her. I started laughing and smiling at her when she looked up and saw me she started scratching her neck and looking around like she wasn't doing anything. She was such a dork, my dork.

When I walked into the restaurant I got greeted by a pretty girl named Leah. Yeah she was pretty but she wasn't as pretty as my Bella.

"Hi, welcome to Casa Di Nico, how can I help you?" She batted her eyelashes obviously flirting with me; not that it was going to work.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up an order for Edward Cullen."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

When she came back she handed me my order still batting her eyelashes.

"Do you have a twitch or something Miss?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyelashes, they keep twitching." I started to grin to myself while she looked at me with a shocked look. When I paid for my order I made sure I batted my eyelashes back at her before I walked out laughing to myself.

When I returned to the car Bella stopped her air guitar and took I deep breathe in. "I smell Risotto Alla Pitocca." Oh she was good.

"Yep you sure do." I put our dinner on the back seat then started the quick drive to the meadow.

"Are we there yet?" Bella complained for the fifth time.

"Bella it's been ten minutes, don't get your knickers in a knot."

When we got there Bella just looked at me. I gave her a smirk and grabbed the flashlight from the back seat.

"So you up for a hike?"

"Umm, not really."

"Ah come on it will be fun."

"Yeah real fun in high heels." Oh shit I forgot she was wearing them. I should have told her to wear more comfortable shoes. Shit.

I handed her the plastic bag with the food in it while I put my guitar on my back. "Up we go." I picked Bella up and cradled her close to my chest.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"You can walk if you want, but you'll end up breaking those shoes of yours." She didn't complain anymore, obviously not wanting to break her shoes. The walk only took five minutes until we reached the cubby house.

I put Bella down and opened the door for her. I got really nervous after a while when she didn't say anything. "Is everything okay Bella?"

"It's beautiful." _You must have done something right Cullen. _

"Well I have to light the candles still." I walked over and lit all the candles I had around the place.

"Okay now this is beautiful." _Definitely did something right. _

When I looked around there were lights all around the cubby house with candles and the picnic blanket in the centre. To me it wasn't much, but for Bella it must be. I took her hand and led her over to the blanket. I grabbed two glasses and poured some wine for us both.

"So are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

I got our dinner out of the bag and handed her a knife and fork. "Enjoy."

While we were eating dinner we talked about little things that didn't really have a point, but to me it had a point, every little bit of information I found out about her made me love her more.

When we finished dinner we just laid there on the blanket together just enjoying each others company. I wanted to know more about her; so I just asked her random questions that will mean everything to me.

"Bella do you have any pets?"

She giggled very lightly. "Yes I have a dog named Bully, he's my baby."

"Do you see your mum often?"

"No, very rarely actually maybe twice a year." Her voice was soft; she was obviously upset so I pulled her closer to me. Her sweet strawberry scent was driving me and my bulge crazy. _Now isn't the time to be thinking about your dick Cullen. _

"I miss her, she is always with Phil travelling for baseball and never has time to come and visit. I mean I love my dad but a girl needs her mother." Very faintly I heard her say 'especially now'. I didn't ask her about the last comment I didn't want to upset her any more. _Find a way to lighten up the mood dumb ass, this is meant to be a night you remember not one you dread to look back on. _

"She doesn't know what she's missing; you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met_." _I sat up and Bella followed. "The most beautiful girl I have ever met." I was looking at her dead in the eye with my hands cradling her face. "And the strongest girl I have ever met. I would give up the world for you Bella. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and everything in my power to keep you happy. You are my life now.I love you Isabella Swan."

**So will she say it back? Will she tell him about Jake? **

**Hopefully it won't take too long for the next chapter.**

**Please review :)**


	15. Confessions

**Hmm where to start. Well first off im really really sorry this update took so long.**

**Second, im really really sorry that its not a long chapter**

**and third, im just sorry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter keep them coming :)**

**Enjoy. **

**BPOV**

I'm sure my heart stopped, therefore my breathing also stopped. Edward Cullen, my teacher told me he loved me? It couldn't be real right? _Well say something back; don't just leave him staring at you. _Fuck. Do I tell him I love him back? Do I love him? _Of course you do, he is all you ever think about! _I do, I love him.

With tears streaming down my cheeks I finally worked up the words that I was looking for. "I love you too Edward. The past couple of weeks have been, I don't even know the word. They've been great. I love spending time with you, I love everything about you. Your hair, fuck I love your hair. Sorry for swearing it's just so sexy." He shot me his famous smile, the one that makes my whole face go red. Before I could continue he pulled me close to his chest.

"I love your scent, the way you care for me and that cheeky smile of yours drives me crazy; everything Edward just everything." When I looked up at him he had that smile on his face again. I swear he does it on purpose. I couldn't handle it anymore I just wanted to kiss the shit out of him. He must have read my thoughts because before I knew it his lips were locked to mine. Mmm I forgot to mention his taste. The kiss was sweet, but I wanted more so I deepened it. My hands were instantly in his hair, while his were on my hips. I slowly ran my hands down his side making him shiver. When I got to the bottom of his shirt I told him to lift his arms. I pulled off his shirt and threw it to the other side of the cubby house. I placed gentle kisses all over his chest and stomach. "And I love your chest." I then moved to his arms and kissed them. "Oh and your arms I love them too." I went back to his stomach and kissed until I got to the waist line of his pants. I slowly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper.

"Bella, what about dessert? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Edward you are my dessert." I pulled his pants off, leaving him in front of me in his briefs, oh and the monster trying to escape them.

He pulled me back up to his lips. "Bella, you don't know how much I want you right now, but I don't want to spoil this."

"How is it spoiling it?"

"I don't want to do this in my old cubby house; I want you in my bedroom." I was slightly confused, why did it matter where it was?

"Okay then, let's go." All I wanted to do was make love to him, but he kept stopping me.

"Calm down sweet cheeks, we have all night." The problem was I didn't have all night. Alice was picking me up early in the morning so we could get ready for her engagement party. Even though it wasn't till later in the night, Alice likes to get things perfect therefore we needed to get ready early.

I looked up at him with sad eyes."I'm sorry, but I can't stay the night tonight, Alice is picking me up early tomorrow to get ready for a party we have tomorrow night." I felt so bad; this night was meant to be perfect.

"Well then in that case." His lips were crashing against mine once more. He hands going directly to the zipper of my dress. In at matter of seconds my dress was on the floor with his clothes. I don't know how he did it so fast, as it was skin tight; but I wasn't complaining.

He rolled us over so he was lying on top of me supporting himself with his arms. He slowly bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you Isabella Swan."

"And I love you Edward."

We made love in his cubby house three times before we headed back to his house. The ride home was a comfortable silence while we listened to music. This goofy smile on my face never left the whole ride home. Occasionally Edward would look over and grin at me, which made my smile become goofier; I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose.

When we pulled into his driveway, my smile instantly fell.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He turned to me with a concerned face.

"Nothing really, it's just I won't get to see you tomorrow."

"Aww baby, it's okay. You have my number I'm only a call away; and every time you think of me I'll be thinking of you too because your always on my mind."

"Ah Edward Cullen the things you do to me." He shot me his cheeky grin and got out of the car to open my door.

"Do you want to come inside for a little bit?"

I looked down at my watch to check the time. Shit it was already one thirty in the morning.

"As much as I want to, I got to get home and sleep otherwise I'll never get up. I don't want an angry Alice tomorrow."

"Okay." He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

As I pulled away from his driveway, I had a tear in my eye; I really didn't want to go. I know we've only been together a short time but I really do love Edward. I know it's selfish not telling him about Jacob, but I will after tomorrow night. I can't spoil Alice's night with Jake and I fighting.

The drive home was full of thinking about how to tell Jake about Edward and how to tell Edward about Jake. Why is life so complicated?_ You made it complicated. _Shut up no one asked you.

When I went inside Jake was already asleep. _At least you won't have to explain where you've been all this time. _Shut up brain. I went straight to my room got on my pajamas and went to bed. Just before I was about to fall into a deep sleep I heard my phone buzz. I reached over and saw Edward's name pop up onto the screen; an instant smile came across my face.

_Just wanted to say goodnight my sweet. _

_Love Edward. _

With that I fell asleep ready for a big day tomorrow.


	16. Uh ohs

**Hey guys. I'm really really sorry this has taken forever,literally.**

**I'm also sorry that the chapter isn't all that long.**

**And my third sorry is because i dont know when the next chapter will be. **

**I dont own anything, SM does :)**

**Enjoy. Review please :)**

**BPOV**

It must be time to get up because there was an annoying beeping noise. Argh just shut up. With a groan I rolled over and turned the stupid thing off. 7.00 am was too early to be awake on a Saturday. I decided to just lay there for a little while so I could wake up more.

Before I knew it there was loud knocks at the door. When I checked the time again it was 8.00 am.

"Shit." I quickly jumped out of bed whacking Jake with the covers in the process.

"Hey that was uncalled for Bells."

"Sorry Jake, Alice is already here."

"Ohh someone is in trouble then."

"Ah shut up Jake."

I hurriedly put on some clothes telling myself I'd go for a shower later on.

"Bella I know you're in there, you better not have just gotten up. So help me God if you did you're going to see one angry Alice."

I opened the door with a smirk. "Good morning Alice."

"Yeah, yeah are you ready?" She stood at the door with her arms folded tapping her foot.

"Yes, gees let me go say bye to Jake."

When I walked into the room again Jake looked at me with the biggest grin on his face. He was obviously in a good mood this morning.

"Well I better go, don't want her even more pissed off." I walked over to him and he pulled me onto the bed hugging me tightly.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

I grabbed my phone and keys from the bench and made my way to Alice's car.

The drive to Alice's house was fairly quiet the only conversation made was a 'hello how are you?' This didn't bother me at all; it gave me time to think about what Edward was doing.

When we got to her house Jazz was already gone; he and Jake were going to Jasper's parents' house to get ready. I really don't know why Alice wanted it that way, I mean it's not like it's a wedding.

"Have you showered yet Bella?"

"No, I kinda woke up later than expected."

"Ugh, well hurry up and have one while I get everything ready."

"Yes ma'am."

While in the shower my thoughts were completely with Edward. I thought about our first date and how special it was, I thought about how lucky I am and I also thought about how screwed I am when I tell Jake about him tomorrow.

Why is life so complicated? _You're the one that dug yourself a deep hole. _Just shut up okay!

How is Edward going to react when I tell him about Jacob? What if he leaves me? Tears started welling up in my eyes. Why wasn't I honest straight up? Ugh I'm such an idiot. _It's what I've been telling you since the start, but no don't listen to me. _

Alice started knocking on the door; obviously she'd got all the stuff ready. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself off and only put my bra and underwear on with one of Alice's bathrobes, seeing as she is going to make me wear a dress soon.

I wasn't looking forward to sitting on a chair for a couple of hours while she did my hair and make up but I guess I'll live. Just as I was about to sit in the chair of torture my phone went off. I immediately had a smile on my face when I saw the word Edward come up on the screen.

_I miss your smile, your voice, your everything._

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_I love you sweet cheeks. _

My smile grew even more; he has totally just made my day.

"What's that goofy grin for Bella?"

Oh shit what do I say? I can't tell Alice now.

"Oh nothing really, so what are you doing to my hair?" Subject changes always work.

"Well I was thinking of having half up, half down with some long curls at the bottom."

"Sounds good to me." Really I didn't care but I had to change the subject away from Edward.

"Right lets get to work then."

I'm pretty sure I've been sitting in this chair for hours now and I was starting to get fidgety.

"Bella stop moving!"

"I'm sorry I'm just so bored, are you nearly done?"

"I am done, go and have a look tell me what you think."

I walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Wow. Alice is good; just like she said, half up half down with long curls through it. I liked it a lot.

I walked back out to Alice. "I love it, thank you."

"'Before I do your make up I think we should have some lunch."

I looked at the time and it was already 1pm. Lunch sounded really good round about now.

Our lunch was plain and simple, chicken and mayo sandwiches then it was back to work.

My make up didn't take as long as my hair which I was grateful for, don't think I could sit there for that long again. Before I put on my dress I waited for Alice to do her hair and make up which didn't take that long at all. Even without her dress on she looked amazing.

After hours of getting ready we finally had our dresses on and hair and make up done. Honestly we looked hot.

"We better head off, I'm so excited!"

"Calm down Alice, by the way you look gorgeous."

"Aww, so do you." We hugged each other tightly then headed outside to her car.

On the way Alice told me to ring Jasper and see if he was already there with Jake. Of course they were. Jasper wouldn't dare to be late.

When we pulled into the driveway there were fairy lights everywhere; it looked amazing. I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. There were at least 50 cars here; I doubt I knew half of the people here.

When Alice opened the door we were greeted by Jasper's mother, Esme.

"Oh my, you two look stunning!"

"Thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and set off to find Jacob.

"I'll be back Alice I'm just going to find Jacob."

This place was beautiful; there was a happy engagement banner up with lights everywhere. Everything was mainly pink and black, which matched Alice's dress. I was completely lost looking around at everything that I didn't even realise someone come up behind me and hug me.

"There you are, you look amazing Bells."

"Thanks Jake."

"I gotta go take this beer to Jazz, come he wants to see you."

I followed him over to Jasper, just as I thought he was basically matching Alice. He was wearing a black suit with a pink tie.

"Congratulations Jasper" I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Bella. Have you seen that crazy wife to be of mine around?"

"Hey! Who are you calling crazy?" Alice came bouncing over to us.

"Oh there you are baby; looking stunning as always." They gave each other a kiss and Jasper held her to his side.

Jake turned to me and asked if I wanted to dance; like I'd turn down that offer. Jasper and Alice came and joined us as well.

So many people were coming up to Alice and Jasper that after about five minutes of dancing they went around and saw everybody. That just left Jake and me.

"I love you Bella."

Guilt washed over me but I said it anyway. "I love you too Jake."

All of a sudden Jake was on one knee. This cant be happening, no, no! I feel so bad.

"Bella, the time we have spent together has been the best time of my life. You are my life, my everything and I want to spend every day of my life with you. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I heard a gasp behind me, and then I smelt it; my favourite smell in the world cinnamon and vanilla. When I turned around my favourite pair of eyes was staring at me. I couldn't move, the only thing I could do was say his name.

"Edward."


End file.
